La Genèse du Bien
by Fanfan229
Summary: Vous connaissez les voyageurs temporels  ? Non  ? Tom Jedusor non plus, apparemment. Et si JK Rowling n'avait rien inventé  ? Tom Jedusor à peine sorti de Poudlard réfléchit à la manière de mettre en action ses ambitions quand surgit de nul part une jeune moldue qui pourrait bien compromettre ses projets.
1. Chapter 1

Tout vient de la très grande JK Rowling.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Clara Davies avait grandi avec ses livres et deux parents aimants dans le Lancashire, au Nord de l'Angleterre, pas très loin de Preston. Bien que, pas très loin, il fallait le dire vite. Chez elle, c'était la campagne profonde. Ses voisins ? Des vaches et quelques brebis. Autant dire qu'elle avait hâte de sortir de là, de découvrir la ville et toute la vie qui l'accompagnait.

Clara avait terminé le lycée depuis une semaine à peine et elle s'ennuyait déjà, trop impatiente de connaître la liberté universitaire. À la rentrée, elle allait commencer une licence de droit. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Elle avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes à l'école : première de sa classe chaque année. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils la verraient bien en droit, alors voilà, maman l'avait inscrite, elle partait dans deux mois. Bien sûr, ils allaient lui manquer, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle partait pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui restait deux mois à tenir, deux mois qu'elle allait probablement occuper comme tous les ans : bouquiner au soleil, bouquiner dans le jardin, bouquiner dans sa chambre, bouquiner dans le salon ou bouquiner près de la rivière. Sa vie était tout à fait palpitante !

Un après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé, Clara décida de lâcher ses livres le temps d'une petite promenade dans les chemins qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il n'y avait pas un pré, pas un arbre, pas un buisson qui n'avait de secret pour elle. Elle avait même ses préférés, comme cet arbre noueux et immense qu'elle escaladait facilement depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Clara marchait d'un pas léger, une douce brise emportant ses longs cheveux châtains et bouclés dans les airs. Elle respirait le parfum de l'été. Elle décida d'emprunter le chemin du moulin qui longeait la rivière et donnait sur une vieille bâtisse abandonnée et son moulin à eau.

Une fois arrivée, Clara poussa délicatement la vieille porte d'entrée en bois qui grinça bruyamment. La végétation avait commencé à envahir l'intérieur. Du lierre courrait le long des murs en pierre. Un tapis de mousse recouvrait le plancher. Dans le salon, une vieille armoire en bois regorgeait de vieilleries que Clara avait minutieusement analysées avant de les reposer là où elles étaient, telles des reliques d'un passé figé qu'il ne fallait pas déranger. Une longue table rustique était au milieu de la pièce, deux bancs branlants placés de part et d'autre de la table. Une petite pièce adjacente portait les vestiges d'une grande bibliothèque, vide, qu'elle imaginait regorgeant de livres. Il y avait aussi un simple bureau effrité et un piano droit rongé par le temps. De nombreuses touches manquaient à l'appel. Clara osait à peine le frôler du bout des doigts, de peur de le casser un peu plus. Puis il y avait la pièce où le grain devait être moulu autrefois, et qui devait servir accessoirement de cuisine. Aujourd'hui, les immenses rouages ne tournaient plus : l'une des pièces était cassée. Le rez-de-chaussée se résumait en ces trois pièces spartiates.

Dans l'entrée, un escalier menait à un étage que Clara n'avait jamais osé explorer, de peur de traverser les lattes du vieux plancher. De tous les environs, c'était le seul lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle regardait ces escaliers avec envie chaque fois qu'elle venait. Des ronces s'enroulaient autour de la rambarde de l'escalier et devenaient plus denses en haut des marches. Et si elle osait, juste une fois...

Poussée par la tentation de découvrir enfin ce dernier secret, Clara posa un pied sur la première marche, hésitante. Elle n'avait jamais était au-delà de la troisième marche. Le bois sous son pied grinça terriblement. Elle fit basculer son poids sur ce pied, la marche ne se brisa pas. Clara retenait son souffle. Elle leva la seconde jambe, prête à la poser sur la deuxième marche. Elle appuya dessus, et relâcha l'air de ses poumons lorsque le bois ne céda pas. Et elle recommença sur la troisième marche. Jusque là, ce n'était rien d'inconnu. Mais lorsqu'elle effleura du bout du pied la quatrième marche, son cœur commença à s'emballer. Elle allait prendre appui sur ce pied quand elle remarqua que sa robe d'été blanche à fleurs violette s'était accroché à des ronces, l'empêchant d'avancer. Peut-être était-ce là le signe qu'elle ne devrait gravir ces marches. Elle essaya délicatement de détacher sa robe sans abîmer le tissu. C'est alors que le vent s'engouffra dans la maison, passant par les fenêtres qui n'étaient plus que des trous béants dans la pierre. Un courant d'air ferma d'un coup sec la porte d'entrée dans un claquement lugubre qui fit sursauter Clara qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au pied de l'escalier. Le tissu de sa robe se déchira en même temps. Elle pesta intérieurement sur sa robe et sur ces ronces machiavéliques. Le vent s'intensifia et bientôt, des trombes de pluies accompagnèrent les rafales de vent. Un gros orage s'installait. Aucun nuage dans le ciel n'avait laissé présager telle tempête. Tout s'était assombri aussitôt et l'averse rentrait entre les murs de la maison. Clara était coincée là jusqu'à ce que le vent et la pluie décideraient de se calmer. Elle se réfugia précipitamment sous la grande table de la salle à manger car elle commençait à être trempée malgré le toit qui, il faut bien le dire, était béant par endroits.

Un vif éclair de lumière et un grondement sourd lui indiquèrent que l'orage était proche d'elle. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne durerait pas trop longtemps car elle devait impérativement rentrer chez ses parents avant la tombée de la nuit.

Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres fit trembler les murs du moulin et Clara se recroquevilla un peu plus sous la table, les paupières fermées autant que possible. Elle qui aimait d'ordinaire les orages était pour une fois effrayée par cette tempête d'une rare férocité.

Puis le calme revint tout à coup, aussi soudainement que la tempête avait surgie. La mélodie du chant des oiseaux revint, se mêlant au bruissement calme des feuilles au dehors, comme si l'orage n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Clara se hissa de sous la table. Sa vision était encore un peu trouble d'avoir tant fermé les yeux, mais elle s'aperçut tout de suite que ce lieu qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses pieds ne reposaient pas sur un tapis de mousse, mais sur un tapis tout court. Le courant d'air était bien plus faible que d'habitude et une odeur de pain chaud vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Lorsque sa vision se fit aussi claire que possible, Clara fut tétanisée par le choc. Une pendule au mur indiquait cinq heures vingt, et elle fonctionnait. Il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres, fenêtres qui avaient des vitres. Une nappe brodée recouvrait la table et des petits coussins verts élégants reposaient sur le banc.

« Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi _ça_ ? », fut la seule phrase qu'elle put dire avant de recevoir une violente décharge dans le ventre, qui la fit s'effondrer sur le sol de surprise.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur vos impressions !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je dois tout à JK Rowling, évidemment!  
Bonne lecture ;-)

Chapitre 2

Un jeune homme du même âge que Clara se tenait droit, observant sa victime avec dureté. Dans la main droite, il tenait fermement un bout de bois sculpté, poli et verni.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Les yeux du jeune homme ne purent s'empêcher de détailler le corps de la jeune femme qu'il devinait facilement sous sa fine robe blanche mouillée, c'est-à-dire transparente. Il se surprit même à la trouver jolie. Depuis quand trouvait-il des filles _jolies_? Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de telles futilités. Surtout concernant de simples moldues, car il était évident que cette fille n'était pas une sorcière. Autrement, elle ne se serait jamais laissée surprendre par un sort si commun qu'un Stupefix. Non, c'était forcément une sale moldue. Mais alors, comment avait-elle pu transplaner, dans ce refuge où il avait garanti sa tranquillité grâce à des sorts anti-molus et anti-transplanage.

« Lève toi ! Comment es-tu rentrée ? »

Il lui fallait des réponses et il ne parvenait pas à masquer son impatience. La jeune femme se leva avec difficulté, révélant un peu plus son corps sous ces vêtements indécents. La robe était déchirée tout le long de sa cuisse gauche. Le jeune homme était troublé et dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard. Un grand sorcier tel que lui ne devait jamais détourner le regard face à un moldu. C'était une règle bien connue de tout digne sorcier.

La fille regardait tout autour d'elle avec étonnement. Il pouvait lire de l'incompréhension sur son visage, là où il aurait aimé lire de la peur. Il venait de l'attaquer, ne pouvait-elle pas le craindre au minimum ?

La jeune femme se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

« Il s'est passé quoi, ici ? J'étais là il y a un instant, cette maison était en ruine. Elle l'est depuis toujours. Je viens ici depuis... je ne saurais dire depuis combien d'années. Et il y a eu l'orage, l'averse, le tonnerre et tout à coup, pouf ! Voilà que cette maison n'est plus du tout en ruine et qu'il n'y a plus trace d'un quelconque orage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa voix était sure et claire malgré son évidente agitation. Cette fille l'agaçait déjà.

« As-tu pour habitude de répondre à des questions, par d'autres questions ? Qui es-tu ? »

« Oh, détend toi un peu ! Je te jure que je ne comprends rien du tout, je suis complètement paumée. »

« QUI ES-TU ? »

« Mon nom est Clara. Clara Davies. J'habite la maison à côté du pré aux brebis. »

« Il n'y a pas de pré avec des brebis dans les environs. »

« Je t'assure que si. Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? Je veux dire, il y a dix minutes à peine, j'étais seule, j'en suis sure. »

« Je suis là depuis quelques semaines. En fait, je suis chez moi et tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Réfléchis, c'est impossible ! Je te dis que cette maison est en ruine. Enfin bref, et toi : qui es-tu ? »

« Mon nom est Tom. Tom Jedusor. Et je te préviens, si tu ne sors pas immédiatement de chez moi, je vais... quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec... avec dérision ? Je vais t'apprendre à craindre mon nom, petite idiote ! »

Il releva sa baguette. Clara ne put retenir un gloussement moqueur.

« Tom Jedusor ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux dire, comme dans les livres de JK Rowling ? Lord Voldemort ? »

La colère traversa en un éclair le regard de Tom.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Qui t'envoie ? Certainement ce vieux fourbe de Dumbledore. »

« Oh, et maintenant Dumbledore ! On aura tout entendu. C'est quoi l'idée ? Tu fais une sorte de reconstitution avec des amis ? Tu sais, moi aussi je suis une grande fan, mais quand même, il ne faut pas pousser. Remarque, tu fais une version très convaincante de Tom Jedusor jeune : hautain, apathique et... hypnotique. »

« Donc tu admets connaître Dumbledore ! »

« Pas personnellement, non. »

L'amusement de Clara était évident. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Qu'y avait-il d'amusant dans la situation ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle venait l'espionner et s'était fait démasquer en quelques secondes à peine. N'importe qui aurait tremblé dans pareille circonstance. Mais elle, elle riait. La colère montait en lui, se trahissant pas d'imperceptibles sursauts sur le coin de ses lèvres. Tom était prêt à exploser. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme prêt à lancer un impardonnable, lorsqu'elle se mit à rire de plus belle, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle allait apprendre ce que rire de lui signifiait.

« Doloris ! »

Les rires se muèrent en un cri strident de douleur. Tout le corps de la jeune femme convulsait. Il était reclus dans cette cabane depuis bien trop longtemps, il n'avait pu exercer de sa magie. Grâce à ce maléfice, il se sentait de nouveau fort et invincible. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait, sur ce corps tout particulièrement. Par plaisir, il fit durer le sort un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Le pan déchiré de la robe de la jeune femme remonta, dévoilant le haut de sa cuisse. Un sentiment d'apaisement glissa dans le corps de Tom, une douce chaleur le parcourant un instant. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle.

Lorsqu'il mit fin au sort, un sourire bien-heureux éclaira son visage. Son désir de la voir souffrir s'était calmé. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et vint aider la pauvre demoiselle en boule sur son tapis. D'un geste délicat, il lui prit le bras, et la releva. La peau de Clara était comme de la soie. Le toucher était incroyable. Il voulu la caresser, puis se reprit. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait souhaité _caresser_ une fille. Il porta la jeune femme qui sanglotait dans ses bras sans ménagement, mais la serra malgré lui contre son torse. Après tout, personne ne saurait... Il allait la garder, et aviserait de ce qu'il en ferait. Il devait en savoir plus à son sujet, c'était une certitude. Et il manquait de divertissement, dans cette cabane perdue dans la forêt.

« Tu ne ris plus ? » glissa-t-il à son oreille en un chuchotement doux tandis qu'il lui remettait du bout des doigt une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Clara n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, pas même la fois où elle s'était cassé la jambe en tombant d'un arbre. Là, c'était comme si tous ses membres s'étaient cassés en même temps, puis se re-cassaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'autre fou arrête de la torturer par sadisme. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ce qui lui était arrivé, et commençait fortement à paniquer.

Puis la douleur s'estompa. Il avait arrêté.

Les bras du jeune homme... de Tom Jedusor... la portèrent avec délicatesse. Était-ce possible qu'il soit réellement Tom Jedu... non, impossible ! Et pourtant, ce Doloris avait été plus que convaincant. Elle ne semblait rien peser dans les bras du garçon.

« Tu ne ris plus ? » lui murmura-t-il tendrement en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Cet homme était résolument un psychopathe, et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Quels malheurs allait-elle encore subir ? Elle devait s'échapper. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Même penser était au-delà de ses capacités.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il gravissait les escaliers puis ce fut le trou noir. La douleur avait eu raison d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Clara se dit que cet affreux cauchemar avait eu l'air si réel qu'elle aurait pu se laisser berner. Heureusement, elle était raisonnable. Tom Jedusor n'était pas _réel_. Mais, alors, comment expliquait-elle la douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans chacun de ses muscles ? Ce lit était indéniablement confortable, mais il était plus dur que le sien et l'oreiller avait une drôle d'odeur d'eau de Cologne.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit de sa vie. Elle se leva d'un coup, sur le qui vive. L'adrénaline lui fit oublier momentanément la douleur.

La chambre était petite. Le mobilier se résumait en un lit, une table de chevet et une commode, sans aucun élément décoratif ni personnel. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'elle était seule, et qu'il y avait une fenêtre. Elle se souvint de sa dernière pensée qui était qu'elle devait à tout prix s'échapper. Un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de la roue du moulin, qui tournait à un rythme lent dans la rivière. Elle pourrait se faire mal, c'était certain, mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait subit lui donna un bon coup de motivation. Après tout, elle se casserait peut-être une jambe, et rien d'autre.

Clara ouvrit la fenêtre qui émit un couinement aigu.

« Non, chut ! Tais-toi petite fenêtre ! »

Elle passa une jambe, puis la seconde et s'assit sur le rebord, prête à faire le grand saut.

« Allez, un peu de courage ma vieille. Un, deux... »

Un éclair violet la ramena lentement dans la chambre alors même qu'elle allait sauter et la fenêtre se referma toute seule, tout aussi lentement.

« Toi, tu restes ici. »

Tom avait une voix rieuse aujourd'hui.

Clara se releva avec grâce et le regarda franchement. Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir d'avoir peur.

« Je veux que tu me laisses partir. » dit-elle avec aplomb.

Tom plissa la yeux et, d'un sourire éclatant lui dit simplement : « non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« La question, c'est qu'est-ce que _tu_ me veux. Après tout, c'est toi qui est chez moi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais rien de la situation... »

« Mais bien sûr, tu es innocente. Et moi, je suis la fée Viviane. Tu sais, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, alors je vais devoir faire quelque chose de pas très poli, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Voyons donc ce que cette petite tête me cache. »

Tom s'approcha d'un pas félin vers Clara et fixa son regard dans le sien mais sembla contrarié.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? »

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Cacher tes pensées. Les moldus n'ont pas cette capacité. D'ailleurs, peu de sorciers l'ont. Cela demande énormément de pouvoir. Laisse moi accéder à tes pensées, s'il te plaît ma petite Clara. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe en formulant très distinctement « Légilimens » mais sa contrariété était toujours visible.

« Rien. Rien ne se passe. C'est très curieux. Clara Davies, très chère, te voilà promue. De divertissement potentiel, tu viens de passer à curiosité certaine. Toutes mes félicitations. Je ne te lâcherais plus tant que je n'aurais pas _tout_ découvert de toi. Je percerai le mystère, je te le promets. Je te mettrai _à nue_. »

Après un regard appuyé, il tourna les talons et referma la porte à clé.

Clara avait chaud tout à coup. Elle avait face à elle un psychopathe qui se prenait pour Tom Jedusor et son corps, pauvre traître, réagissait à ses remarques déplacées. Elle devait plus que jamais partir. Elle s'assit sur le lit et, la tête dans le creux des mains, elle réfléchit.

Certains points devaient être éclaircis. Déjà, le mystère du moulin était la première pièce du puzzle. Comment de ruine il avait pu devenir tout à fait habitable ?

Ensuite, comment faisait Tom pour imiter la magie ? Elle avait beau chercher, Clara ne voyait pas d'explication aux sorts qu'elle avait reçus, tant le Doloris que celui qui l'avait promptement ramenée dans la chambre. Elle répondrait à cette question plus tard.

Alors, le moulin, que lui était-il arrivé ? Là aussi, si ce n'était pas de la magie... Et si Tom était Tom Jedusor. Quelle folie ! Mais comment expliquer que du vieux devienne du neuf... comme par magie ? La roue elle-même s'était remise en marche alors que Clara avait essayé de la réparer à maintes reprises, sans succès.

Si la magie existait, alors... Tom avait dû lancer un sort ou quelque chose. Lui seul pouvait avoir des réponses. Lui-même exigeait de Clara des explications, alors ce serait donnant-donnant.

« Suis-je réellement en train d'émettre la possibilité que tout ceci soit vrai ? » souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle se leva du lit, s'approcha de la porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Elle savait qu'elle était fermée mais elle devait le faire venir.

« Tom ! Ouvre, il faut que je te parle ! » cria-t-elle.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes seulement sur un Tom particulièrement souriant.

« Oui ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais porter à ma connaissance ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Mais il s'avère que j'ai également des questions. Un petit questions-réponses, ça te tente ? Tu veux _jouer_ avec moi, Tom ? »

Clara essayait de jouer la même carte que lui : celle de la séduction.

« Parce que tu crois que tu es en état de négocier, ma douce Clara? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais tu es curieux, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, et j'ai aussi une grande qualité, ma plus grande : je suis très patient. Je finirai par avoir ce que je veux, sans rien avoir à te donner en échange. »

Clara s'avança lentement vers Tom et d'un geste calculé, elle approcha sa main près du visage de celui-ci. Lentement, elle remit en place le col de sa chemise.

« Le problème, vois-tu, mon adorable Tom, c'est que nous nous posons à peu près les mêmes questions : qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lire dans mes pensées ? Ce sont exactement ces questions que je me pose. Comment pourrais-je, de ce fait, t'apporter la moindre réponse ? »

Tom glissa ses doigts sur ceux de Clara, sans la lâcher du regard.

« Oh, Clara ! Je connais ce petit jeu. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Mais si tu veux jouer, ça sera avec _plaisir_. »

Sa main glissa le long du bras nu de Clara qui se couvrit de chair de poule.

« Et il semblerait que tu ais déjà perdu. Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

La respiration de Clara trahissait la tension qu'il exerçait sur lui. Elle se sentait si faible. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Elle avait besoin de réponses, elle les obtiendrait.

« Tom, voyons, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite moldue, bien sûr que j'ai perdu d'avance. »

Tom ne put se retenir de bomber le torse, alors Clara sut qu'elle avait trouvé son angle d'attaque : vanter la suprématie sorcière. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque et sentit le regard de Tom essayer de résister à suivre son mouvement. Sa main qui caressait à présent la peau de son épaule tressaillit. Il avait lui aussi ses faiblesses. Alors Clara s'approcha un peu plus, son corps à quelques millimètres à peine de celui de Tom.

« Tom, tu sais que tu es le premier sorcier que je vois ? »

« Je ne te crois pas du tout. Mais dis moi où tu veux en venir ? »

Sa voix était devenue plus grave. Ils étaient vraiment très proches à présent.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu me montres ce que ta magie peut faire. Si tu es si puissant, montre moi de quoi tu es capable ! Fais moi rêver. »

« Ma petite démonstration sur ta personne ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux que je recommence ? C'est ça que tu aimes, la douleur? »

« Pas plus que ça. Sais-tu lancer un Patronus ? »

Tom la lâcha brusquement, plissa les yeux et recula d'un pas. Le charme était rompu.

« Bien sûr que je sais faire un Patronus, ça n'a rien de compliqué ! C'est de la magie élémentaire. » Dit-il froidement. « J'ai l'impression que tu en connais un rayon sur la magie pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rencontré un seul sorcier, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je l'ai lu quelque part, voilà tout. »

« Tu as lu ça dans un de tes livres moldus, je présume ? »

« Absolument. Alors, tu ne veux pas me montrer ? »

« Non. Un Patronus, c'est beaucoup trop intime. Et je n'ai rien à te prouver. »

« Ah ! Je le savais, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ! »

Tom lui attrapa la gorge et pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

« Si, et il y a un sort qui me brûle les lèvres. Tu le connais très bien et je l'aime assez. »

« Tom, lâche moi. »

Le ton de Clara était ferme et autoritaire, autant que l'était la poigne de Tom. Elle se surprit à ne pas laisser sa peur s'exprimer. Avait-elle peur ? Elle n'en était même pas certaine. Étrangement, Tom ne parvenait pas à la terrifier autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il la lâcha finalement, et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il lança un sort à la demeure.

« D'ordinaire, ce sort permet de ne pas laisser les intrus rentrer chez soi. Je l'ai adapté rien que pour toi, ma petite Clara. À présent, tu ne peux plus sortir de cette maison. Je mange à heures fixes : sept heures le matin, midi et sept heures trente le soir. Mes goûts alimentaires sont simples. Tu t'occuperas de l'intendance car, comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai mieux à faire. Tu ne seras sûrement pas aussi efficace qu'un elfe, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. L'accès à mon bureau t'est strictement interdit. Je ne veux ni t'entendre, ni te voir. »

Sans un mot de plus, il laissa Clara en laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte cette fois-ci.


	4. Chapter 4

Mes premières reviews ! Quel bonheur ! Vous êtes des amours. J'ai plein d'idées pour cette histoire. J'espère que j'arriverai à la retranscrire telle que je l'imagine et que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Tom descendit les escaliers d'un pas maîtrisé, sûr de lui. Le regard de Clara pesait dans son dos, sa sortie devait donc être soignée, comme s'il quittait une banale conversation qui ne l'aurait pas touché. Il se dirigea ensuite tout aussi lentement vers son bureau dont il referma la porte avec précaution.

Là, il s'appuya, crispé, contre la porte et se prit la tête dans les mains en se traitant d'idiot. Tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'évacua d'un trait et son visage fut parcouru de petites grimaces silencieuses, témoins de sa frustration. Elle l'avait énervé. Depuis quand se laissait-il affecter par des moldus ? Il se serait giflé. Elle l'avait testé et il avait réagi comme un débutant. Tom devait être craint ou admiré, l'indifférence était sa seule chance d'obtenir le pouvoir qu'il méritait. Mais cette petite cruche se comportait comme son égal et lui, l'avait laissé faire. Il avait eu beau la menacer et même pire, la torturer, elle continuait de lui tenir tête. Ceci était tout à fait inacceptable. Une moldue, son égal ? Tom n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Les elfes de maison avaient plus de valeur à ses yeux que le moindre moldu. Les elfes avaient, eux, le mérite d'être utiles, et c'était des créatures magiques donc nécessairement supérieures à tout ce qui ne l'était pas. Mais cette fille... Pourquoi avait-il apprécié leur petite joute verbale ? Il devait se reprendre immédiatement. Il devait oublier cette petite traînée. Un Avada Kedavra, et on n'en parlait plus !

D'habitude, il jouait un peu de piano lorsqu'il était tendu. Mais dans le présent cas, travailler l'aiderait plus. Probablement.

Il était venu s'isoler dans cette vieille cabane pour élaborer son plan, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Tom s'assit à son bureau et reprit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait listé les problèmes qu'il lui faudrait résoudre :

 **1/ Être le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.**

Voire le plus grand sorcier tout court, se dit-il. Tom n'était pas contre cette idée-là non plus. Cette ambition était à sa portée, il le savait. Après tout, n'était-il pas le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard lui-même ? Et il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets ! Il allait être craint dans tout le pays, il en jubilait d'avance. Cette Clara lui tenait tête... plus pour très longtemps. Il avait passé sept ans à Poudlard à ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre que d'accroître sa connaissance magique et sa puissance, il devrait seulement continuer. Les livres de Poudlard manquaient cruellement de références en magie noire. C'est donc sur cet aspect qu'il avait encore à gagner. À côté du premier point, il griffonna à la plume : « **trouver livres magie noire** » et passa au point suivant.

 **2/ L'immortalité.**

Le problème qu'ont eu tous les chefs qui ont dirigé ce monde a été leur mortalité, indéniablement. C'est une faiblesse que Tom souhaitait contourner et un problème qu'il avait plus ou moins réglé lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Son professeur de potion, le professeur Slughorn, qui était un personnage aussi crédule que manipulable, lui avait confirmé sa théorie sur les Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, peut-être ferait-il de cette moldue l'un de ses Horcruxes. Oui, il ferait cela.

 **3/ Recruter.** Il avait quelques rendez-vous sur le Chemin de traverse. Dominer seul était impossible. Il devait avoir des sbires, des personnes influentes et puissantes qui partageraient ses opinions. Il trouverait parmi les chefs des grandes familles de sang pur quelques alliés bien utiles. Mais ces gens là aimaient le pouvoir tout autant que lui. Tom reprit sa plume, et annota ce point d'un trait fin : « **éviter les mutineries ?** ». Déjà, aucun d'eux ne devrait remettre en question sa légitimité au sein de leur cercle très fermé. Il serait le chef.

 **4/ Récupérer des fonds.** Dominer le monde pouvait s'avérer coûteux. Ses alliés devraient investir. Pour cela, Tom allait devoir se vendre, et vendre son projet. Il prit de nouveau sa plume, et écrivit « **éviter de les menacer !** » à côté du point 4. Il se connaissait par cœur, il avait la menace facile.

 **5/ Dumbledore !** Dumbledore. Voilà qui était un bien épineux problème. L'immortalité et la toute puissance à côté du problème Dumbledore n'étaient que simple formalité. Et si Dumbledore commençait à l'espionner, ce n'était pas bon. Le vieux sorcier était fourbe. Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyer cette moldue ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sous ses beaux discours, Dumbledore était loin d'être si ouvert d'esprit qu'il le disait. Il ne méprisait pas les moldus, il en avait même de la sympathie, mais pas de là à leur confier des responsabilités. Et une fille, pourquoi une fille ? Tom ne s'était pourtant jamais montré friand d'effusions hormonales lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle devait user d'un quelconque pouvoir sur sa personne. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une vélane... Toute cette histoire commençait à l'agacer. Cette Clara ne quittait plus son esprit, c'était insupportable.

Tom reposa brutalement sa plume et sortit en trombes de son bureau. Clara lui faisait dos à lui. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter le sort fatal qui le libérerait. Tuer était facile, il l'avait déjà fait. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la porte d'entrée et testait la résistance de sa prison, posant ses petites mains sur un mur invisible. Elle semblait fascinée par cette simple manifestation magique. Les moldus s'émerveillaient toujours pour trop peu. Les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur les courbes que révélait son vêtement, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un vêtement. Il baissa sa baguette. Après tout, il n'était pas d'humeur, il la tuerait plus tard.

« Je sors », dit-il simplement.

Il s'empara de sa jaquette qu'il enfila avec élégance, et passa le pas de la porte devant le regard médusé de Clara.

« Tu... tu as réussi à passer. »

Tom leva un sourcil moqueur et d'un bref mouvement de baguette, il transplana.

Londres était calme pour une fois. Le soleil avait fait fuir les londoniens qui s'étaient rapprochés des plages du sud. Même au Chaudron Baveur, d'ordinaire bondé, les clients se faisaient rares.

Sans un signe de tête pour le barman, Tom se dirigea vers la petite cour qui le conduirait au Chemin de Traverse qu'il traversa d'un pas rapide. Au tout début de l'Allée des Embrumes se tenait un club pour sorciers de bonnes fortunes et dont l'entrée était contrôlée. Il y entra sans problème pour y rencontrer, enfin, les deux hommes qui l'avaient convié là.

Balthazar Malefoy, des yeux bleus azur reconnaissables, et Théodore Black, une moustache grise de gentilhomme sous le nez, étaient confortablement assis dans des fauteuils club, un verre de Brandy à la main. Les deux sexagénaires avaient la même élégance, la même posture, la même noblesse dans l'attitude. Leur raffinement était inné. À eux deux, ils représentaient tout ce que Tom enviait.

Celui-ci s'installa dans le troisième fauteuil, ravi d'être au centre de l'attention de deux illustres figures du monde sorcier. On lui servit immédiatement un Brandy. Il n'aimait guère l'alcool, mais se retint bien de le signaler.

Théodore Black essuya noblement sa moustache comme si elle avait était faite du plus fragile et précieux cristal, puis se pencha vers Tom, posant sa main gantée sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Jeune homme, je dois dire que je suis très curieux. J'ai tant entendu parlé de vous et de vos idées que j'aimerais en entendre un peu plus, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Black. C'est un honneur de pouvoir en parler avec vous et je vous remercie de m'en avoir laissé l'opportunité. En fait, c'est bien simple, il me semble ridicule que les sorciers, qui sont en tous points supérieurs aux moldus, doivent cacher et taire leur évidente supériorité. J'ignore qui a instauré ces règles absurdes mais force est de constater que ce Winston Churchill, qui vient pourtant de perdre les élections moldues, a bien plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel sorcier. N'est-ce pas aberrant ? Pourquoi les sorciers acceptent-ils encore cela ? Comment expliquer que le champ d'action de ce Churchill aille bien au-delà de celui de notre propre Ministre de la Magie et au sein même de notre communauté ? Que s'est-il passé pour que nous nous asservissions de la sorte ? Il est grand temps que notre ascendant soit reconnu. Il est grand temps que ce monde change ! Voilà, ce que j'ai a dire ! Le Ministère est dépassé, notre système doit être repensé ! »

« Voilà qui est parlé, mon garçon ! Regardez! Aujourd'hui encore, ce Churchill a fait la Une de _nos_ journaux ! », répondit Balthazar Malefoy en lui tendant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Mon flair me dit que vous irez loin », ajouta Théodore Black « Mais, si je puis me permettre, comment souhaitez vous obtenir tout ceci ? Souhaitez-vous vous présenter aux prochaines élections ? Pour des idées pareilles, je vous offre ma voix sans problème ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je clame haut et fort que le sang sorcier vaut plus que tout autre. Le sang pur plus encore, évidemment. N'est-ce-pas Balthazar ? Ne l'ai-je pas dit à plusieurs reprises ? »

« Si, mon ami. Et ne vous ai-je pas toujours dit à quel point j'étais d'accord ? »

« Oui, c'est bien vrai. Alors, Monsieur... Jedusor, c'est bien cela ? Quel est votre projet ? Vous n'êtes pas un sang pur, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, et vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dit que personne plus que moi ne méprise tant les moldus. Mon père... quel être misérable ! Et que dire de ma mère ? Une traître à son sang ! Quelle honte d'avoir sali un sang si noble car, voyez-vous, ma mère était une Serpentard. Une véritable Serpentard, descendante directe de Salazar, du sang non dilué. Quel gâchis, je vous le dit ! »

D'un petit mouvement de tête, les Messieurs Malefoy et Black affichèrent leur assentiment quant à l'hérésie d'avoir affaibli une telle lignée. Les origines de son sang pardonnaient presque aux yeux des deux hommes la traîtrise de la mère. Tom n'était pas l'un des leurs, mais il en avait le potentiel.

Monsieur Black posa alors son verre de Brandy, et se lissa les moustaches, un air paternel tel que Tom n'avait jamais connu dans le regard.

« Très cher, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un véritable gentleman n'expose jamais sa vie privée au monde. Vous _êtes_ un gentleman. La presse n'a à savoir que ce que vous voulez qu'elle sache et strictement ceci. Ce que nous savons, nul autre n'a à le savoir. N'est-ce-pas Balthazar ? »

« Assurément, mon ami. »

« Voilà qui est réglé. Vous _êtes_ l'un des nôtres à présent. Alors, si nous en venions plus concrètement à ce que vous attendez de nous. »

Pendant près de deux heures, les trois hommes échangèrent sur les idées de Tom. Les conclusions furent plus que satisfaisantes. Tom repartait avec deux puissants alliés aux portefeuilles bien garnis qui lui étaient dorénavant ouverts. Il avait bien travaillé, il en était heureux. Le souvenir de ce jour lui permettrait, peut-être, de faire un beau Patronus. Car contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Clara, aucun souvenir heureux ne lui avait jamais permis, pour le moment, d'en réaliser le moindre. Il était pourtant puissant, à n'en pas en douter. Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait au Chaudron Baveur, le regard de Tom se porta sur la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements féminins. Il repensa alors au fin bout de tissu que Clara portait. Voilà d'où venaient ses tourments ! Toute cette peau visible... Il allait la rhabiller, puis il la tuerait.

Tom pénétra dans la boutique et constata qu'il était leur seul homme présent. Une petite vendeuse replète, la quarantaine, se jeta presque sur lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur, et bienvenue chez _Miss Knit, la mode sorcière à prix minis_. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Tom jaugea avec mépris la petite femme et arbora son plus bel air supérieur.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une tenue pour une jeune femme. Passe partout. La tenue, pas la jeune femme. Je ne veux rien d'excentrique. Auriez-vous quelque chose dans votre _établissement_ qui réponde à ces quelques exigences ? »

« Bien sûr ! Est-ce que par hasard vous connaîtriez la taille de cette jeune femme ? »

« Non. Elle est... elle n'est pas du tout comme vous. Elle est... grande. Pour une fille, je veux dire. En tous cas, ses jambes sont _incroyablement_ longues. Pas que je le sache vraiment, hein ! Et elle est beaucoup plus mince aussi. Sa taille est... peu importe, mettez ce que vous voudrez. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. »

Les joues de Tom commençaient à lui chauffer, il le sentait. Il allait devoir tuer cette pauvre vendeuse, seul témoin de ce bref moment d'égarement et de honte.

« Et j'aimerais être servi rapidement, je n'ai pas toute la journée » ajouta-t-il très sèchement.

La vendeuse sursauta et courut presque vers ses portants.

« Alors, alors ! Grande, mince... ceci pourrait convenir. Quoique, ceci serait mieux. Tout dépend de ses goûts, bien évidemment », marmonnait-elle pour elle-même. « Bleu ou gris ? » cria-t-elle à l'attention de Tom.

« Peu importe. Bleu. »

« Parfait alors. J'ai ce magnifique ensemble à vous proposer. Regardez la qualité de ce tissu ! N'est-ce-pas magnifique ? »

« Si vous le dites. Et j'aurais besoin d'une tenue d'intérieure, plus confortable. »

« Pour vous ? »

« Non, toujours pour... ma sœur. Il s'agit en réalité de ma sœur. Elle loge chez moi quelques jours et cette petite sotte n'a rien emporté. »

Tom fut aussi surpris que la vendeuse par son histoire. Ce mensonge était grotesque. N'avait-il pas vanté la longueur de ses jambes quelques minutes plus tôt ? Pour quel genre d'individu passait à présent ? Sa sœur... du grand n'importe quoi. Et depuis quand se justifiait-il ? Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

« Oh, je vois ! », répondit la vendeuse qui peinait à cacher son étonnement. « Alors, il lui faudra tout le nécessaire. Laissez moi quelques minutes et je vous rassemble l'essentiel que toute jeune femme _qui se respecte_ doit avoir. »

La vendeuse disparut aussitôt dans ses réserves. Dire que Tom n'était pas très à l'aise relevait de l'euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une boutique de vêtements féminins, et se jura que c'était la dernière fois.

La petite femme replète revint avec plusieurs paquets qu'elle lui tendit, en échange de quoi il lui donna les deux Galions et quatre Mornilles qu'elle lui demandait. Cette fille lui coûtait cher. Qui plus est, cette dépense était inutile puisqu'il allait la tuer dans la journée, ou peut-être le lendemain. En tous cas, l'histoire serait réglée dans la semaine.

Après deux ou trois courses supplémentaires, Tom rentra enfin chez lui, épuisé mais heureux. Il avait les bras chargés de sacs qu'il posa sur la grande table, ainsi que l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

«Tiens, je t'ai ramené des vêtements ! » dit-il à l'attention de Clara qu'il venait de surprendre en train de fouiller dans la grande armoire de la salle à manger.

« C'est... c'est pour moi ? »

« Non, c'est pour l'autre fille que j'enferme ici. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, idiote ! Ces guenilles que tu portes frôlent l'indécence. J'ai aussi ramené des provisions. Tu serviras le repas dans une heure. »

Tom retourna se cacher dans son bureau, son unique lieu de refuge. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore réglé son compte, déjà ?

Il entendit un cri aiguë de surprise venant de la pièce d'à côté, mais feint de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Les humeurs de cette filles ne l'intéressaient guère.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je voulais montrer un peu les débuts de Tom Voldy dans le monde. Mais promis, **vous aurez plus de Clara/Tom dans le prochain chapitre.**

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Bisous et à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Là, sur le journal où Churchill venait très clairement de lui faire un clin d'œil en première page, la date avait tétanisé Clara : le 10 juillet 1945. Non ! Impossible ! On était bien le 10 juillet, mais de l'année 2018 !

Elle ne put retenir un petit couinement de surprise.

Cette blague ressemblait de moins au moins à une blague. L'évidence était là devant elle : Tom Jedusor n'était pas qu'un type étrange. Il _était_ Tom Jedusor.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'ai... j'ai voyagé dans... Non ! » fit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

D'ailleurs, où avait-elle voyagé ? Dans le temps ? Dans la fiction ? Dans un rêve ? Tout ceci ressemblait bien à la réalité.

Clara était incapable de bouger, son regard ne se décrochait plus de la Une et de sa date. Le 10 juillet 1945. Elle attendait le moment où elle se réveillerait mais ce moment n'arriva pas. En revanche, le moment où Tom Jedusor sortit de son bureau espérant trouver de quoi manger arriva bien trop vite. Elle était encore là, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Mon repas. Où est mon repas ? »

Clara se détacha enfin du journal pour plonger son regard inquiet dans les yeux de Tom.

« Parle, moldue ! »

« Tom ? Tom _Jedusor_? »

« Il me semble que ce point a été éclairci il y a quelques temps déjà. Je t'avais dit de me faire à manger, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu seras punie en conséquence. »

Tom leva sa baguette en direction de Clara.

« Non ! Attend ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Si c'est une feinte, tu subiras deux fois plus. »

Clara s'empara du journal et le montra à Tom.

« Quoi ? Tu ignorais que les photographies sorcières bougeaient ? Te voilà au courant ! »

Tom s'avança un peu plus vers Clara, sa baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction.

« C'est... c'est la date », bégaya Clara.

« Oui, nous sommes le 10 juillet, et alors ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! Churchill _vient_ de perdre les élections ? »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent. C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ? Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je n'aime pas ce Churchill. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est la vie qu'il aurait perdue. Maintenant, prépare-moi à manger. J'ai faim. Tu n'auras qu'à taper à la porte de mon bureau lorsque ce sera prêt. Et change toi, tu as l'air d'une traînée. »

Puis il se retourna sans attendre sa réaction, comme il le faisait toujours constata Clara, la laissant seule avec ses milliers de questions.

Elle devait se reprendre. Il voulait manger, elle allait s'en occuper. Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Agir ! Elle devait agir et ne pas penser !

« Me changer... oui, je vais commencer par cela. Sa _Majesté_ attendra pour manger. »

Elle prit tous les sacs qui semblaient provenir de la même boutique : « _Miss Knit, la mode sorcière à prix minis_ , au 16, Chemin de Traverse ».

Clara tenait entre _ses_ mains un sac qui provenait directement du Chemin de Traverse ! L'enfant en elle sautilla dans tous les sens et d'un seul coup, la panique laissa place à l'excitation. Ce cauchemar prenait des airs de rêve éveillé. Elle était dans le monde de Harry Potter. Peut-être pas à la bonne époque, probablement pas au bon endroit et certainement pas avec la bonne personne, mais elle avait le privilège d'y être ! C'était complètement dingue, personne ne la croirait jamais, c'était certain... surtout si elle n'en sortait jamais. Non, elle avait dit qu'elle penserait plus tard. L'instant présent était réservé aux réjouissances. Elle se demandait ce que Tom avait bien pu lui prendre. À la simple idée d'imaginer l'ignoble Lord Voldemort faisant du shopping pour elle, elle fut incapable de retenir le ricanement nerveux qui sortit de sa gorge.

Elle se précipita à l'étage, dans la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée après sa petite séance de torture, et ouvrit les sacs. C'était Noël avant l'heure.

Le premier sac qu'elle ouvrit renfermait une paire de chaussures à talons noires et une robe en soie bleue à manches courtes absolument magnifique. La coupe était très vintage, très... années 40, évidemment. Elle était à la fois simple et élégante. Venant d'une boutique sorcière, Clara s'était attendue à voir apparaître une coupe très particulière mais, au-delà des petits chaudrons qui servaient de boutons pour la fermer, elle faisait très _moldue_.

En revanche, la longue cape assortie qu'elle sortit du deuxième sac était beaucoup plus atypique. Elle avait hâte de la porter pour sortir, s'il la laissait sortir un jour.

Dans le troisième sac, Clara trouva une robe de nuit chaude. Heureusement se dit-elle car le moulin n'était pas chauffé et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle trouva aussi des pantoufles confortables et des chaussettes. Il y avait également quelques accessoires : une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dents, _Alléluia_ , des barrettes pour les cheveux, du rouge à lèvres rouge vermeil et un petit flacon de parfum. Tom avait vraiment pensé à tout et ce n'était rien de le dire. Les joues de Clara prirent la même teinte que le rouge à lèvres lorsqu'elle jeta un œil au dernier sac : des sous vêtements. Tom lui avait acheté des culottes. Non ! _Tom Jedusor_ lui avait acheté des culottes. Non, pire encore ! Le très très méchant _Lord Voldemort_ lui avait acheté des culottes, un soutien gorge, des bas et une guêpière ! Oui, une guêpière ! Dans quelle dimension avait-elle atterri ?

Après cela, elle ne parviendrait plus jamais à le regarder dans les yeux, ce serait trop gênant. Dire que c'était Tom qui lui avait acheté tout cela... À cette simple idée, le visage de Clara s'enflamma à nouveau.

Clara prit tous les sacs et se précipita dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir pour essayer sa nouvelle tenue. Elle n'était pas mécontente de pouvoir se débarrasser de sa robe sale et déchirée.

Tout lui allait parfaitement. La robe, bien que très sage puisqu'elle descendait sous les genoux, mettait parfaitement en évidence tous ses atouts féminins. les épaules étaient dénudées, et la taille était marquée par la forme évasée de la robe. Seules les chaussures étaient un peu grandes, mais avec du papier journal au bout, elles lui iraient peut-être. En attendant, elle renfila ses baskets blanches. Elle regarda son reflet fatigué dans le miroir. Ses cheveux longs et bouclés étaient tout plats et emmelés. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle tenta de leur redonner un peu de volume. Lorsqu'elle trouva le résultat à peu près satisfaisant, elle mit un peu de rouge à lèvres, une touche de parfum, et elle était prête.

Un air de piano lui parvenait depuis la pièce juste en dessous, le bureau de Tom. Il avait commencé à en jouer peu de temps après son arrivée dans la salle de bain. Il s'impatientait ? Tant mieux ! Il allait apprendre ce qu'était de vivre avec une femme. Connaissant son histoire, Clara se dit que cela n'avait pas dû lui arriver très souvent.

Elle descendit le cœur léger, se sentant magnifique dans cette robe, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Tom. Une colère un peu forcée durcissait ses traits, ses yeux étaient excessivement plissés. À croire qu'il avait travaillé sa sortie depuis plusieurs minutes, c'était ridicule.

Mais dès que ses yeux bleus parcoururent la silhouette de Clara, sa respiration sembla se couper, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et un air benêt remplaça la colère artificielle.

« Tu... tu... je... mon repas. Je n'aime pas attendre. »

« Oh, vraiment ? J'ai dû mal comprendre, alors. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ta plus grande qualité était ta patience. »

Clara partit sans attendre sa réaction, exactement comme lui le faisait tout le temps. Elle aussi était capable de le snober. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à lui rabattre le caquet.

En passant, elle avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau : les étagères de la bibliothèque étaient pleines, comme elle l'avait imaginée lors de ses visites du moulin lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une ruine. Peut-être y trouverait-elle un livre sur les voyages dans le temps. Il lui faudrait trouver une solution pour rentrer à son époque, et vite.

En attendant, elle était confrontée à un problème bien plus urgent : qu'allait-elle faire à manger ? Elle jeta un œil dans le sac de course, sans que l'inspiration ne vienne pour autant à elle. À dix-huit ans, Clara devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait à manger. C'était son père qui cuisinait toujours. Il adorait cela. Clara repensa à sa façon de siffloter lorsqu'il lui préparait des bons petits plats et une vague de mélancolie la traversa. Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Elle l'espérait du fond du cœur.

Au même moment, le piano recommença à jouer, un air en parfaite harmonie avec son état d'esprit actuel : triste. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se mettre à la tâche qui était la sienne.

« Le repas est prêt », cria-t-elle en apportant à table une omelette et des haricots verts.

La mélodie s'arrêta nette. Tom sortit avec nonchalance, sans un regard pour elle. Il s'installa derrière son assiette et ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa cuisine. C'était probablement bon signe.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? » maugréa-t-il pendant que Clara s'installait en face de lui et commençait à les servir.

« Non, rien du tout. »

« Tu l'as rencontré comment, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Mais tu as déjà entendu parlé de moi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Par qui ? »

« Joanne Rowling. Tu connais ? »

« Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom. Et que t'a dit ta _Joanne_ à mon propos ? Je suis très curieux. »

« Tout un tas de choses. Globalement, rien de très sympathique. Tu caches quoi dans ton bureau ? »

« Par exemple ? Rien qui ne te regarde. »

« Des histoires de meurtres, entre autres. Et de torture. Et de soif incontrôlable de pouvoir. Il semblerait, très cher, que tu ais une passion malsaine pour le pouvoir. À mon avis, une thérapie serait à envisager. Des frustrations dues à l'enfance, c'est sûr. »

« Ta Joanne, elle n'aurait pas grandi dans un orphelinat, par hasard ? »

« Non, il ne me semble pas. »

«hm, je m'en serais souvenu. Et donc, selon toi, en quoi consiste ma déraisonnable « passion pour le pouvoir » ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de malsain. Je suis né puissant, né pour avoir du pouvoir. C'est dans mon sang, je n'y peux rien. »

« Tu vois, c'est incontrôlable ! Déjà, il est évident que tu te penses supérieur à moi. De ce fait, tu aimes te dire que tu détiens un certain pouvoir sur ma personne. Or, les gens _normaux_ ne cherchent pas à gagner du pouvoir sur toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontrent. »

« Bien sûr que je te contrôle ! C'est un fait. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Donc j'ai des pouvoirs, donc du pouvoir. Toi, non. »

« De qui ne te sens-tu pas supérieur, Tom ? Dumbledore ? »

« Dumbledore ? Ce vieillard ? Jamais ! »

« Évidemment. Dis-moi, Tom, ça te fait bander, tout ce pouvoir ? »

Tom failli s'étouffer avec son omelette.

« Pardon ? »

« Oups ! Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Bref, laisse tomber. Tu n'aurais pas un livre à me prêter ? J'ai peur de m'ennuyer à rester enfermée ici. J'ai cru voir que tu avais une bibliothèque dans ton bureau. Peut-être pourrais-je y jeter un œil ? »

« Tu es beaucoup trop vulgaire. Je suis à deux doigts de te lancer un Doloris pour t'apprendre les bonnes manière. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Je devrais. Et non, je n'ai aucun livre pour toi. »

Tom était très difficile à comprendre. Sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « bander » avait était hilarante. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si Tom était branché délires sadomasochistes non assumés ou s'il était au contraire parfaitement prude. Il avait aimé la voir souffrir avec son Doloris, c'était certain. Et pourtant, elle aurait juré le voir rougir lorsqu'elle était descendue toute à l'heure, et à présent en entendant le mot « bander ». D'ailleurs, l'image d'un Tom rougissant dans les rayons de lingerie l'amusa au point de sourire bêtement toute seule.

« Tu me déprimes à sourire comme ça », lâcha Tom les yeux rivés dans son assiette. « Tu sais que je vais finir par te tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Tu reprendras des haricots verts ? »

« Non, ça ira, je n'ai plus faim. Je vais me coucher. »

Tom l'amusait avec ses menaces en l'air. Il n'était pas un monstre, pas encore. Il était même très mignon lorsqu'il prenait ses grands airs. Il n'était pas encore Lord Voldemort. Il n'était encore que Tom Jedusor, jeune sorcier aux ambitions démesurées et un peu fêlé sur les bords. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée dans ce vieux moulin, à cette époque précisément ? Pouvait-elle faire basculer Tom du bon côté ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de changer le cours de cette histoire ? Clara savait qu'on ne jouait pas avec le temps comme on le voulait. Contrairement à Tom, elle ne considérait pas qu'elle se devait d'utiliser tout pouvoir se trouvant entre ses mains. Et le pouvoir qu'elle avait à présent était bien plus grand que celui que possédait Tom. Elle connaissait l'avenir et par ses actions, ses paroles, elle pouvait en changer la finalité. Mais, que se passerait-il si, pensant agir pour le bien, les conséquences s'avéraient désastreuses. Dans l'histoire qu'elle connaissait, le bien triomphait. Il triomphait au prix de nombreux sacrifices, certes, mais il triomphait. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle ? Elle était complètement dépassée. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure candidate pour avoir tant de responsabilités. Tout cela était trop.

Lorsque Clara sortit de ses pensées, Tom était déjà dans les escaliers.

« Hé, Attend ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça et me laisser toute la vaisselle ! »

« En fait, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Soit utile, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas encore morte. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette magique ? »

« Si, je pourrais. Mais ça ne serait pas drôle. Bonne nuit, Clara. »

Et il gravit les dernières marches.

« Bonne nuit, goujat. »

Clara laissa tout dans l'évier. Elle n'était pas sa bonniche.

La fatigue s'abattit sur elle très soudainement. Elle fut heureuse de trouver des vêtements chauds et confortables pour dormir. Elle se blottit sous la couette et le sommeil l'emporta dans un monde plein de rêves très étranges.

Clara sentit une présence qui la réveilla. Encore toute ensommeillée, elle se retourna, ouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette de Tom s'enfuir de sa chambre. Elle se redressa, surprise. Que diable faisait-il dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit ?

* * *

Vous aussi ça vous amuse d'imaginer un Tom-Frigide faisant les boutiques de lingerie ? Parce que moi, l'idée m'a fait beaucoup rire.

Je suis débutante, alors n'hésitez pas à me partager vos remarques ou conseils !

À très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Tom était dans le couloir, entre la porte de sa chambre et celle de Clara. Il retenait sa respiration et tout mouvement, de peur de se trahir. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu ? Il n'en savait rien. Que diable était-il allait faire dans sa chambre ? C'était comme si ses pas l'avaient conduit là, contre sa propre volonté. Elle avait dû mettre quelques gouttes d'un philtre puissant dans son omelette. C'était l'explication la plus sensée.

S'était-elle rendormie ? Il n'allait quand même pas passer toute la nuit dans le couloir. Il sortit très lentement sa baguette de sa poche, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit de froissement de vêtement. C'était l'occasion pour lui de s'entraîner un peu aux sorts informulés. Ils se jeta un sort de _Mobilicorpus_ pour se porter dans sa chambre. C'était un sort difficile à se jeter soi-même, ses mouvements n'étaient pas très fluides. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il vit que celle-ci était fermée. Maudit soit sa manie de toujours fermer les portes !

Tom fit glisser très lentement la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un long et pénible crissement. Zut ! Il se hissa jusque sur son lit où il se glissa dans les draps pour se cacher de sa bêtise, comme un enfant le ferait. Ridicule ! Cette fille le transformait. Et elle le transformait en une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Tom ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là, trop hanté par sa soudaine stupidité et par le regard envoûtant de sa captive.

Alors le lendemain matin, Tom évita sciemment le regard de Clara. Elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Bien. Cette fille n'était pas totalement incapable, finalement. Une tartine et un bol de thé, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà bien.

« Mon thé, je le prends sans lait, et avec un demi sucre », fut la seule phrase qu'il lui adressa, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé où un nuage de lait tournoyait, avec :

« Je pars faire une course. Pas de bêtise en mon absence ! »

Et il partit, essayant de mettre sa gène le plus loin possible derrière lui.

À huit heures du matin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller. Il transplana à Londres, pour aller se promener du côté du Club pour Sorciers de Bonne Fortune. Tous les jeux de pouvoirs se passaient là. C'est donc là-bas qu'il devait être.

Monsieur Malefoy buvait son thé, seul, tenant entre les mains un exemplaire de la Tribune du Monde Magique, un journal conservateur imprimé en très peu d'exemplaires.

« Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh ! Voyez-vous cela, le jeune Jedusor ! C'est un plaisir partagé. Prenez un siège et venez donc partager un moment avec moi. Voyez-vous, mon très cher ami Théodore Black est occupé à Moscou toute la journée et je n'aime guère passer la matinée seul. Votre arrivée est une bénédiction. »

« Vous tenir compagnie m'est toujours agréable ! »

« Voilà qui me touche, mon garçon. Et, oh ! Peut-être pourrez-vous me débarrasser de cette bouteille de Cognac. Lawrence Carrow me l'a offerte ce matin alors qu'il rentrait tout juste de France, mais je déteste le Cognac. Tout le monde le sait, pourtant ! Prenez, je ne veux plus la voir. »

« Si cela vous soulage, alors je prendrai ce que vous voudrez. Je vois que vous avez un exemplaire de la Tribune ! J'ai acheté un tirage de la Gazette ce matin, je l'ai amèrement regretté. Ce n'est qu'un torchon de propagande moldue ! »

« Nous sommes d'accord ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous porte un exemplaire de cet excellent journal et nous pourrons ensuite commenter l'actualité palpitante du monde sorcier. Saviez-vous que les sorciers espagnols avaient réussi à obtenir des sièges à la tête du pays, aux côtés de Franco ? Sorciers et moldus œuvrant ensemble, main dans la main, c'est très moderne et en même temps... cela ne pourrait-il pas être le point de départ de l'ère sorcière ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Tom passa toute sa matinée. C'était très enrichissant. À Poudlard, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne assumant aussi ouvertement ses idées. De plus, auprès d'un homme de telle envergure, Tom se sentait parfaitement dans son élément. Vers onze heures trente, les deux hommes se quittèrent. Ils s'étaient trouvés à huit heures en simples connaissances, et se quittaient à présent en amis.

« Tom, je peux vous appeler Tom ? J'espère vous voir plus souvent. Je pressens pour vous un avenir de grande ampleur. Votre dessein est grand, croyez-en mon expérience et mon flair. Si seulement mon petit-fils avait le quart de votre ambition et le dixième de votre talent, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisi pas sa famille... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. Je dois partir car Charlotte, mon épouse, serait capable de me faire une scène si j'arrivais en retard au déjeuner. D'ailleurs, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Charlotte organise le mois prochain une soirée au Manoir. Le dix-sept, me semble-t-il. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour les détails. J'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez, je vous présenterais certains de mes amis. Peut-être pourriez-vous y trouver quelques associés. Ce serait une excellente opportunité, il y aura parmi les invités les plus grands noms d'Europe. Bien sûr, Vous pouvez venir accompagné. »

« J'accepte l'invitation avec joie ! Il me tarde de rencontrer votre femme que j'imagine pleine de caractère. Pour ma part, je viendrai seul », répondit-il, l'image de Clara s'imposant à son esprit malgré lui.

« Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! À bientôt ! »

Tom prit la route du moulin, sa bouteille de Cognac à la main, peu disposé à retrouver Clara et ses yeux miel magnifiques. Non ! Il devait arrêter de penser à ses yeux. Clara n'était qu'un elfe de maison ! Oui, un elfe de maison, aussi misérable qu'un elfe de maison.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le moulin, la première chose qu'il vit fut la porte de son bureau. Elle était ouverte ! Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement l'avoir fermée en partant.

Il posa la bouteille de Cognac sur la table à manger, s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte, la colère commençant à monter tout doucement. Il savait ce qu'il y trouverait. Il espérait seulement se tromper.

Mais en arrivant devant la pièce, il la vit : Clara, assise près de sa bibliothèque, un carnet en cuir entre les mains, le nez plongé entre les pages de celui-ci. Ce carnet, il pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ? Lâche ça tout de suite ! » gronda-t-il.

« Oh ! Tom ? Je... je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... »

Il se mit à hurler.

« Non, _JE_ ne voulais pas ! Ce n'est quand même pas très compliqué ! Il y avait une règle. UNE seule règle ! »

« Oui, enfin... non. En fait, tu as instauré pas mal de règles mais c'est vrai que celle du bureau était claire et que tu l'as répété plusieurs... »

« LA FERME ! »

Tom n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le carnet, paniqué.

Il aurait été embêté qu'elle tombe sur ses notes sur la domination du monde moldu. Il aurait été très contrarié si elle avait vu ses livres sur la fabrication des Horcruxes. Si le Dumbledore venait à l'apprendre, son plan tombait à l'eau. Mais si jamais elle avait lu ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase du carnet qu'elle tenait négligemment entre les mains... la conséquence serait bien au-delà des mots, car ce carnet n'était autre que son journal intime.

Tom y avait inscrit chacune de ses faiblesses, chacun de ses doutes, noir sur blanc. Il y avouait aussi le meurtre de son père et, bien sûr, quelques éléments bien plus personnels. Soit elle l'envoyait à Azkaban, soit elle le rabaissait plus bas que terre. Dans tous les cas, il était foutu. En effet, Tom se revoyait très bien, la veille avant de dîner, lorsque le piano avait cessé d'être efficace pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était dans la pièce juste au-dessus de lui et qu'elle était sûrement en train de se changer. Il avait alors couché sur le papier de son journal intime quelques phrases rendant hommage aux formes exquises de Clara et à son regard pénétrant. Oui, les termes _formes_ _exquises_ et _pénétrant_ étaient bien inscrits, et le prénom de l'intéressée aussi. Quoi qu'elle ait lu, il devrait la tuer. Il espérait qu'il soit arrivé avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire quoi que ce soit car il n'avait plus très envie de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais là, il n'avait plus le choix.

« Qu'as-tu lu ? »

Clara jeta un œil coupable vers le carnet. Le cœur de Tom s'arrêta net.

« Tu l'as lu ? »

« Euh... non ? Pas entièrement, je veux dire. Quelques pages à peine. Rien que je ne sache déjà, si cela peut te rassurer. Pour ton père, par exemple, tu as ma parole, je ne dirai rien à personne... Tu me crois, pas vrai ? »

Tom leva nerveusement sa baguette et s'approcha de Clara en trois rapides enjambées. Il allait la tuer. Il devait la tuer. Elle en savait trop. Il lui arracha violemment le carnet des mains qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui prit le bras pour la jeter dehors de son bureau. Il était hors de lui.

« _Endoloris_! »

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à hurler. Mais Tom ne le supporta pas. Il cessa le sort immédiatement. Il aimait pourtant le pouvoir, la maîtrise de l'autre. La torture avait toujours été libératrice pour Tom. Il se sentait d'ordinaire plus fort après un _Doloris_. Mais là, il ne le supportait pas. Voir les membres de Clara trembler et se tordre de douleur l'avait écœuré. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Relève-toi ! » dit-il sèchement.

« Mais... t'es un grand malade ! Tu es sadique, mauvais ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je garderai ton secret. S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas mal. Ne me fais plus mal. »

« Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu plusieurs de fois... »

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues rougies de Clara qui laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

« Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me séquestrer ici. Au début, je voulais partir ! Mais toi, tu as commencé à faire ton parano, à me prendre pour l'espionne de Dumbledore ou je ne sais quoi, à hésiter entre me tuer, me torturer ou juste m'empoisonner la vie. C'est bon ? Tu es heureux ? Tu as pris ton pied ? »

Pour la première fois, il vit de la peur dans le regard de Clara et cela lui fit mal. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. Ce trouble devait avoir pour origine un sort, un maléfice particulièrement puissant. Il devait l'éloigner de lui pour retrouver son bon sens légendaire.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne reviennent plus jamais ici.»

La voix de Tom était froide. Il avait pris sa décision. S'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, c'était la seule solution car il était incapable de la tuer.

« C'est ça, je me casse ! Sale con ! »

Tom asséna Clara d'une gifle monumentale.

« Parle moi sur un autre ton ! Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je suis... »

« Tu es _quoi_? J'aimerais bien savoir quelle connerie tu vas encore me sortir. Mon supérieur ? Mon _maître_? Laisse moi rire ! »

Clara le poussa et se rua vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas. Tom libéra le sort qui l'empêchait de sortir et Clara disparut aussitôt.

« Bon débarras » cria-t-il.

Mais personne ne répondit. Le silence était revenu. Total.

Bien, bien...

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant de tout ce calme et de cette tranquillité, enfin revenus...

d'abord, il devait se débarrasser de ce carnet devenu bien trop compromettant. Le laisser à vue avait été très imprudent de sa part. Il l'ouvrit, pointa sa baguette entre les page et d'une formule compliqué en effaça tout le contenu de sorte qu'aucun sort ne pourrait jamais révéler.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. La vaisselle était en tas, sale, dans le grand évier. La petite chipie n'avait rien nettoyé. Il avait bien fait de la mettre à la porte ! D'un habile mouvement de baguette, la vaisselle était lavée, sèche et rangée. Puis il mangea.

Le silence n'était coupé que par les bourrasques qui montaient au dehors. Les branches des arbres craquaient, le souffle du vent s'engouffrait en un son lugubre se faufilant entre les pierres du moulin. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le temps manquait de clémence, comme s'il était passé du printemps à l'automne, oubliant sans vergogne l'été.

Tom prit un livre sur les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire de la magie et se réfugia dans la lecture, une tasse de thé fumant à ses côtés. Il se dit qu'un jour, son nom apparaîtrait dans ce livre.

Soudain, une pluie franche vint s'abattre sur les fenêtres. Tom était bien content d'être à l'intérieur bien qu'il y fasse un peu frais. Il chassa de ses pensées Clara qui devait être frigorifiée. C'était tant pis pour elle ! Il détestait les moldus, il les détestait tous ! Celle-là particulièrement.

La lecture était intéressante, si bien que le temps passa très vite. Dix-huit heures. Déjà ! Voilà six heures que Clara était partie et elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Presque pas. Et il ne s'était pas du tout inquiété de son sort. À part peut-être lorsque la pluie s'était transformée en tempête, mais à peine. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'y avait rien dans les alentours. Il avait choisi cette cabane exprès pour cela. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que la solitude pour mener à bien ses réflexions.

Elle était partie depuis six heures, elle devait être loin. Et en même temps...

Tom n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait dix fois qu'il relisait la même page. Clara était dehors, sous la pluie. À moins qu'elle ne soit véritablement l'espionne de Dumbledore et qu'il lui avait fait un Portoloin, elle ne trouverait aucun refuge avant la tombée de la nuit. La tempête était vraiment terrible, rien à voir avec le petit vent de ces derniers jours.

Une vision de Clara dégoulinant sous la pluie, le regardant de ses grands yeux, ne voulait plus le quitter.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le porte-manteaux dans l'entrée, il vit la longue cape chaude de Clara accrochée. Elle était sortie en petite robe. L'orage grondait.

« Oh, et puis zut ! »

Il referma d'un coup sec son livre, se leva, mit son pardessus, s'empara de la cape de Clara et sortit. Il jeta au dessus de lui un sort déviant la pluie. Tom ne s'était jamais vraiment aventuré dans cette forêt. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il devait retrouver Clara.

« Clara ! Clara ! » criait-il, mais personne ne répondait.

Après vingt minutes de marche, alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, une silhouette dans une clairière attira son attention. Il se précipita vers le corps à genoux sous la pluie battante : celui de Clara.

Elle pleurait sans retenue, son regard baissé était terne comme jamais Tom n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Avait-elle remarqué sa présence ? Il ne lui sembla pas.

Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas lui faire peur et posa délicatement la longue cape bleue sur les épaules de Clara.

« Clara ? Clara, viens avec moi, il faut rentrer. » dit-il avec la plus grande douceur.

« Non, laisse-moi ! »

Sa voix était brisée par les pleurs et le froid.

« Tu vas attraper la mort avec cette pluie. Allez Clara, relève-toi ! Tu dois retourner au chaud. »

Elle pleurait si fort que le tout petit cœur de Tom se brisa un peu. Le regard de Clara se perdait avec désespoir tout autour d'elle.

« Mais... je... je suis seule. Il n'y a plus personne ! Regarde ! » dit-elle en montrant la vaste plaine qui s'étendait devant eux. « Ils étaient là. Plus personne ! La maison, elle n'est plus là ! »

« Clara, je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne ici. Il faut que tu te réchauffes, tu es gelée. Regarde-toi, tu frissonnes. »

Clara releva ses grands yeux mouillés vers Tom. Ah, ces yeux...

« Suis-je dans un rêve ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est sûr que non ! La réalité n'a rien d'un rêve. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire une telle illusion. Rien de ce que je t'ai fait, ça c'est sûr. »

Le corps de Clara était parcouru de longs sanglots. Elle semblait encore plus perdu que Tom, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Bon, puisque tu n'es pas décidée à te lever... »

Tom plaça un bras sous les jambes de Clara et un autre sous ses omoplates pour la porter.

« Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te ramène à la maison. »

« Tu vas encore me faire du mal ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, plus jamais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Clara ne répondit pas mais elle le laissa la porter. Tom se dit que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, sans pour autant lui pardonner totalement.

« On n'est pas déjà passé par ici ? » demanda Tom après plusieurs minutes à marcher parmi des arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. « Je crois que je suis perdu. Le mieux serait de transplaner. Accroche toi bien, tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Tom était l'un des rares sorciers à vraiment aimer transplaner. La sensation d'être tiré par le nombril vers un gouffre sans fond déplaisait à beaucoup de sorciers. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

En arrivant devant le moulin par transplanage, Clara vomit sur le sol, confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le voyage.

Tom se pressa de la ramener à l'intérieur de la maison, à l'abri de l'orage.

À peine arrivé, il fit apparaître dans le mur une grande cheminée où il alluma d'un coup de baguette un véritable brasier. Sur le sol, un épais tapis moelleux apparut. Tom déposa Clara dessus. Il fit venir une couverture, mais ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il ne pourrait pas la réchauffer tant qu'elle avait ses vêtements mouillés. Il monta dans la chambre de Clara et y découvrit une chemise de nuit épaisse et des chaussettes. Sous les chaussettes, il fit la découverte d'un sous-vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était entièrement en dentelle. Tom rougit en imaginant Clara dans ce... _truc_.

Elle devait être absolument... oh ! Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à elle de cette façon. Clara était en train de mourir de froid en bas. Il devait se bouger pour l'aider. Remettant l'étrange morceau de dentelle là où il était, il descendit avec les quelques vêtements qu'il avait trouvé qui provenaient de ses achats dans la boutiques au Chemin de Traverse. Au milieu des escaliers, il s'arrêta soudainement. Il repensa au morceau de dentelle... c'était lui qui lui avait acheté ça ? Son cœur rata un battement. Il tenta de supprimer de son imagination l'image de Clara vêtue de ce... Et sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait dû découvrir ses achats... Ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine tandis qu'il descendait les dernières marches.

En arrivant au niveau de Clara, il fut horrifié par sa pâleur. Ses lèvres avaient prit une teinte bleuté.

« Clara ! Réveille-toi, Clara. Tu es brûlante ! Viens, je vais t'aider à mettre des vêtements secs. Tu pourras dormir après. »

Seul un gémissement plaintif sortit de la bouche de Clara alors qu'il l'aidait à défaire les boutons-chaudrons de sa robe, en se faisant violence pour ne pas penser à la douceur de sa peau, ni à l'odeur de rose de ses cheveux lorsqu'il les huma, sans le faire exprès. Il devenait fou. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à oublier la présence de Clara alors qu'il lui retirait sa robe.

La main de Tom frôla la peau de nacre de la jeune femme qui était à présent dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais rien touché d'aussi doux. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu une femme nue, ni même presque nue, alors en toucher une... Sans le vouloir, sa main effleura la peau tendre de son sein. Il avait terriblement chaud. Il ne devait pas, c'était mal. Elle était vulnérable, malade, et... et parfaitement magnifique. Ce petit grain de beauté sur sa hanche droite était hypnotique. Les lèvres de Tom s'en approchèrent effrontément. Il n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout. De toutes façons, pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? Les vices de la chaire étaient les seuls qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Il ne succomberait pas.

Clara devait avoir senti son souffle chaud près de sa peau car un nouveau gémissement, très faible et très différent du premier souffla échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Le pantalon de Tom se fit tout à coup plus petit. Il mit aussitôt de la distance entre leurs deux corps, obligé de se répéter qu'il était là pour l'aider, uniquement pour l'aider.

Clara frissonna, sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Elle vint se blottir tout contre Tom, cherchant sa chaleur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte de l'état dans lequel il était à l'instant présent. Mais que cette femme était ravissante ! Cette femme... qui était en sous-vêtements en dentelles... dans ses bras. Il était en terrain inconnu.

Lorsqu'elle chuchota son nom, il se tendit encore un peu plus.

« Tom... Tom, j'ai froid. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, très faible.

« Oh ! Oui,... je... je vais te mettre ta chemise de nuit, et… et tes chaussettes. Oui, voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire !Chemise de nuit. Chaussettes. »

Tom glissa la chemise de nuit sur le corps frêle de Clara. Même couverte de ce vêtement informe, elle était splendide.

« Tom, s'il-te-plaît... réchauffe-moi. »

« Euh...oui... d'accord. Un instant. Alors, les chaussettes. Où ai-je bien pu mettre les chaussettes ? Ah, les voilà ! Héhé ! »

« Tom, je vais mourir ? »

« Mais non, voyons. Je te l'interdis. »

Tom s'empara des chaussettes en laine pour les lui enfiler. Il ôta ses étranges chaussures. Ses petits pieds étaient glacés mais tellement... parfaits. Ses chevilles étaient fines, sensuelles.

Sensuelles ? Vraiment ? Il devait se réveiller. Il lui enfila rapidement les chaussettes, tâchant d'ignorer tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la _sensualité_.

« Tom ? »

« Oui ? »

Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de susurrer son nom de la sorte, ça ne l'aidait pas à rester concentrer sur sa tâche. Ce nom, il l'avait tant détesté, mais l'aimait plus que tout lorsque ces lèvres-là le prononçaient.

« Tom... est-ce que tu es rentré dans ma chambre la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-elle tout en se blottissant tout contre lui.

Les derniers muscles qui n'étaient pas encore tendus rejoignirent leurs semblables. Tom ne bougeait plus du tout.

« Je... euh... non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de trouver une réponse. Puis finalement, il rendit les armes.

« Parce que je voulais m'assurer que... que tu allais bien. C'est idiot, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Clara ne répondit pas. Cela le vexa un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son corps était en fait complètement relâché et son souffle régulier. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Le cœur de Tom battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il avait couru un marathon car il était complètement prisonnier de son étreinte. Elle s'était endormi dans _ses_ bras.

Il savait qu'il devait la lâcher, mais son corps refusait de s'éloigner de Clara. Sa Clara.

 _Sa_ Clara ? Il avait vraiment perdu la raison, c'était officiel. Il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait essayé, mais l'évidence était là : il avait craqué pour cette moldue. Toutes ces années de travail anéanties par ce traître de cœur. Il se l'arracherait s'il le pouvait. Pourquoi, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que le sort soit si cruel avec lui ? De tous les obstacles qu'il s'était préparé à affronter pour accomplir sa destinée, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Merlin, que tu es belle. Tu seras ma perte, ma Clara. Oui, tu seras ma perte », chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille en libérant son visage de l'une des longues mèches bouclées.

Puis, finalement, après quelques minutes à contempler Clara reposant tout contre lui, son odeur enivrant tout son être, le feu de cheminée le berçant de ses craquements, Tom ferma lentement les paupières et s'endormit, heureux.

* * *

Et oui, Tom est tombé amoureux... d'une moldue ! Trop la honte ! {;-p}

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier rapprochement? Ce n'est que le début.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_ _Encore merci pour les reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas le plaisir que c'est d'avoir un retour, même petit, sur son travail._

 _N'hésitez vraiment pas à me donner des conseils, me faire des suggestions etc... Je débute dans l'écriture donc je prends toutes les remarques avec plaisir !_

 _Pour ceux qui se demandent, l'apparition de Severus se fera dans quelques chapitres. Quant à Hermione, il faudra être un peu plus patient. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

 _En attendant, Tom et Clara s'apprivoisent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Clara s'éveilla, les paupières encore mi-closes. Elle avait chaud. Un corps près d'elle réchauffait son corps fiévreux. Elle était bien et ne prêta aucune attention à l'étonnante situation. Dehors, le claquement régulier de la pluie la berçait au rythme du craquement des dernières braises dans le foyer près d'elle. Elle se sentait si bien, comme dans un cocon. Elle se sentait aussi si fatiguée... Des courbatures la faisaient doucement souffrir. Elle se blottit un peu plus sur ce corps bienveillant qui la serrait et qui se crispa légèrement à son étreinte appuyée.

« Clara ? » chuchota le corps à côté d'elle.

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu as de la fièvre, il faut que je te prépare une potion. »

« Mmmh. »

« Clara, il faut que tu me lâches. »

« Non. »

Prononcer un vrai mot lui demanda un effort incroyable.

« Je reviens très vite, promis. Dors. »

Le corps chaud s'échappa, laissant un immense froid la faire frissonner. Elle laissa alors un profond geignement s'échapper du tréfonds de sa gorge enrouée dans l'espoir de communiquer son mécontentement.

En réponse, un baiser chaud vient se poser contre sa tempe et elle se rendormit.

Son sommeil fut rempli de rêves étranges de fées et de lutins qui la sommaient de fuir dans la forêt, puis riaient sans retenue lorsqu'elle essayait de courir sans y parvenir.

« Clara ? Clara ? »

Le contact d'une main douce dans ses cheveux la réveilla lentement. Cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne se souvenait plus qui. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Peut-être son père ? Elle ne savait plus. Où était-elle ? La tête lui tournait, elle avait de plus en plus chaud et froid. Elle transpirait et frissonnait en même temps. Elle ignorait où elle était, peut-être était-elle en danger, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle voulait simplement que le mal la quitte. Était-elle dans cette cabane, dans les bois ? C'était très étrange. Des lutins devaient l'avoir amenée ici, à moins que cela ne soit quelques fées ou alors était-elle...

« Morte ? »

« Non, Clara. Tu es increvable. Mais bois cette potion, au cas où. »

« Dégueu. »

« Je sais, mais dans quelques heures, ça ira mieux, tu verras. J'espère juste qu'elle marche aussi bien sur les moldus que sur les sorciers... Maintenant, rendors-toi ! »

« 'âlin ? »

«Je... je ne sais pas, Clara. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, crois-moi. Tu devrais simplement dormir. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans le bureau. »

« Laisse pas seule ! »

« Bon, alors je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes mais après, je pars. »

« 'erci... »

« Je le regrette déjà. Allez, dors ! »

« ' t'aime... »

« Je crois que moi aussi, Clara. Moi aussi. Et c'est très fâcheux. »

Clara, bien contente d'avoir retrouvé ces bras inconnus mais Ô combien réconfortants, s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de ce long sommeil, les premières lueurs du jour perçaient à travers les fenêtres. Elle se sentait légèrement désorientée, ne se souvenant que de vague bribes de souvenirs, incapable de différencier ce qu'elle avait rêvait de la réalité. Elle ressentait un léger mal de tête.

Elle s'assit doucement sur le tapis. Depuis quand y avait-il une cheminée dans cette cabane ? À quel moment s'était-elle mise en pyjama ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir fui la folie de Tom, pour se retrouver seule là où aurait dû se trouver sa maison. Puis des fées et des lutins étaient venus se moquer d'elle et... tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant devant la porte du bureau, la dispute de la veille lui revint. Plus jamais elle ne s'aventurerait là-dedans, c'était sûr. Elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de retourner à son époque. En attendant, elle avait besoin d'un grand bol de thé brûlant.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Clara sursauta, faisant tomber le bol qui se brisa. D'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant, Tom le répara aussi vite qu'il s'était cassé sous les yeux émerveillés de Clara. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Un sourire sincère que Clara ne lui connaissait pas égayait de façon surprenante son visage, révélant une fossette sur la joue gauche qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Clara le trouva alors plein de charmes, voire vraiment très beau.

« Euh... Oui, ça va. À part... Je me demandais, comment je suis arrivée là ? Et depuis quand il y a une cheminée dans la salle à manger ?

« Tu... tu ne te souviens plus ? »

Tom semblait vraiment affligé par cette possibilité.

« Non, je ne me souviens que de la pluie glacée et du vent. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu voulais m'étriper. Apparemment, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

« Rien. Rien du tout. Rien n'a changé. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail. »

« Donc, tu ne vas rien me dire ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Mais si quelque chose te dérange, tu peux toujours partir. Tu fais comme tu veux, ça m'est _totalement_ égal. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as l'air chagriné ? »

« Je ne suis pas chagriné. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais travailler. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te trouver une occupation, je déteste l'oisiveté et ne la tolérerai pas sous mon toit. »

« Alors... tu aurais peut-être des livres à me prêter ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour fouiller mais pour m'occuper, justement. »

« Bon, très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver. »

Tom sortit sans un mot de plus et claqua la porte de son bureau. Oui, quelque chose le chagrinait.

« Bon Dieu, que cet homme peut être lunatique ! » grogna Clara.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom revint avec une pile de livres qu'il posa sur la desserte.

« C'est principalement des livres sur la Magie, donc rien de très passionnant pour toi. Mais bon, peut-être y trouveras-tu une certaine distraction. »

Il avait le regard fuyant. Puis il repartit précipitamment dans son bureau. Il avait _réellement_ l'air chagriné.

Clara regarda les quelques livres dont figurait principalement des titres relatifs à l'Histoire de la Magie. Rien de très palpitant, en effet. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, peut-être trouverait-elle quelque part une trace, un témoignage même vague, d'un voyage temporel moldu.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Clara et Tom trouvèrent leur rythme. Leur cohabitation s'apaisait peu à peu.

La journée, ils vivaient chacun de leur côté, partageant néanmoins tous leurs repas et leurs soirées où ils riaient même parfois. Bien sûr, très souvent encore ils se disputaient mais Tom avait changé. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui lancer un vilain maléfice – Clara savait reconnaître les signes à présent – il cassait des bibelots à grands coups de sortilèges puis s'enfermait dans son bureau où il jouait du piano pendant des heures. Il était d'ailleurs très doué. Clara aurait été capable de le pousser à bout seulement pour l'entendre jouer avec cette passion si forte qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'ils s'accrochaient. Clara commençait à connaître par cœur ses réactions et apprenait à l'apprécier, même si ce constat la surprit beaucoup. Elle savait exactement où étaient les limites de Tom et tachait de s'arrêter juste avant lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui la poussait.

Le seul détail que Clara n'arrivait pas à analyser était ces regards trop appuyés qu'il lui jetait de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il faisait cela, un voile de tristesse passait devant ses yeux quelques secondes seulement mais Clara la voyait. Il était si facile pour elle de lire ses émotions, malgré son masque de froideur qu'il semblait porter en permanence. Il y avait aussi ces quelques instants où il la touchait ou la frôlait et qui auraient pu passer pour un simple contact anodin si Clara avait été du genre naïve.

Elle se mit alors à espérer pouvoir changer cet homme qu'elle avait cru seulement capable de cruauté. Le cœur de Tom était vulnérable et petit, mais il existait bel et bien. Il savait retenir sa colère et sa haine. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Un soir d'Août particulièrement frais, Tom fit apparaître un petit canapé devant la cheminée. La pièce était petite et à présent très encombrée mais cela ne les gênait pas.

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs livres, assis l'un contre l'autre, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchant. Clara soupçonnait Tom d'avoir fait apparaître exprès un canapé trop petit. Elle était plus que consciente de leur proximité et ne parvenait que difficilement à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait.

Par moment, elle jetait des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Tom ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à lire, lui. Il était absorbé par sa lecture. Elle le détailla alors un peu plus. Sa peau était nette, sans la moindre imperfection. Il avait ce petit tic trop mignon par moment, lorsqu'il était concentré : il fronçait les sourcils, puis les plissait en se mordillant légèrement la bouche. Cette bouche, elle n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux.

Était-elle en train de se transformer en se genre de fille qu'elle détestait : complètement béate devant les beaux garçons qui ne la regardaient pas. Mais ses yeux étaient inexorablement attirés par cette bouche...

Allait-elle l'embrasser ? Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'embrasser ! Elle n'était pas folle au point de tomber dans les bras d'un homme violent qui l'avait torturée. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et elle se sentait si bien contre Tom.

Cette bouche, Dieu qu'elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller la goûter.

Tom releva la tête brusquement vers elle. Prise sur le fait ! Elle se replongea alors dans son livre, feuilletant nerveusement ses pages en feignant l'intérêt lorsqu'un paragraphe, ou plutôt une phrase, attira son attention.

« ...l _e célèbre voyageur temporel Childéric de Cornouailles..._ » lit-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Comment ? Tu m'as parlé ? »

« Oh ! Non, pas du tout. Je lisais un passage très intéressant, c'est tout. Ça te dérange si je garde un peu ce livre ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit-il d'un air soupçonneux en regardant la tranche du livre. « _Les Grandes Avancées Magiques au Moyen-Âge_. En effet, je comprends ton enthousiasme... »

« Arrête de te moquer. Ce passage _est_ intéressant. Tu as déjà entendu parler des voyageurs temporels ? » demanda Clara d'un air détaché. Son instinct lui disait de ne jamais révéler à Tom d'où elle venait. La nature de Tom le pousserait à se servir d'elle et de ses connaissances à des fins malhonnêtes, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

« Non, je ne connais pas. Laisse-moi voir un peu à quel point c'est _intéressant_. »

Tom prit le livre sur ses genoux et commença la lecture d'une voix très académique.

« _C'est au début du vième siècle, en 523, que le célèbre voyageur temporel Childéric de Cornouailles nous apporte du futur la toute première baguette magique connue ce jour. L'époque d'origine du voyageur ayant été perdue, il n'est pas possible de remonter plus précisément à son invention. La baguette magique n'a donc, de fait, jamais été inventée. N'en reste pas moins que cet outil demeure la plus grande révolution du monde sorcier..._ Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant. Tu avais raison. »

« Oui, c'est quand même fou cette histoire, pas vrai ? Tu avais déjà entendu parler du _célèbre voyageur temporel Childéric de Cornouailles_ ? »

« Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. Mais j'aurais vraiment dû être plus attentif aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Je ne m'étais encore jamais vraiment posé la question de l'invention de la baguette. Pour moi, la baguette et le sorcier n'ont toujours fait qu'un, l'un ne pouvant exister sans l'autre. Pourtant, des sorciers de renom et de grande puissance ont existé avant le vième siècle. Il doit donc être possible de s'en affranchir. Il faut que je trouve comment. L'art des baguettes ne m'a jamais paru aussi fascinant. Tu me rendras le livre lorsque tu l'auras terminé ? Un petit stage chez Olivander me semble de mise. J'irai demain. Merci, j'étais dans une impasse depuis quelques temps et grâce à toi, Clara, je viens de trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque ! Tu es géniale ! »

Pris dans son enthousiasme, Tom embrassa la joue de Clara. Il ne faisait jamais cela. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Tous les sens de Clara s'affolèrent au point où elle en oublia la mention de voyageur temporel et tout ce qui n'était pas Tom. Seul comptait le souvenir encore très récent des lèvres de Tom sur sa joue. Lui-même semblait surpris par son geste mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait ce sourire qu'ont les enfants le matin de Noël en découvrant une pile de cadeaux sous le sapin.

« Tu imagines, Clara, tout ce que je pourrais faire si j'obtenais une puissance égale, voire supérieure, sans baguette ? Nul adversaire ne pourrais jamais me vaincre ! Je serai le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, voire du millénaire ! C'est merveilleux ! J'irais acheter de nouveaux livres sur le sujet demain. Je t'en achèterai aussi si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai, tu ferais cela ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu es un génie. J'ai bien fais de ne pas te tuer finalement. »

Tom était de bonne humeur. C'était assez rare pour que Clara se jette sur l'occasion pour en profiter un peu.

« Tom, je pourrais t'accompagner ? Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée ici. »

« Mais, voyons, tu es une moldue ! »

« Oui mais, les parents des « sang-de-bourbe » par exemple, ils ont le droit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, non ? »

« Sang-de-bourbe ? C'est quoi cette expression ? »

« Ben, les sorciers nés de parents moldus, c'est pas comme ça que tu les appelles ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends ça. J'adore ! _Sang-de-bourbe._ Magnifique ! Ça va devenir mon expression préférée ! Tu es vraiment... surprenante. On verra demain. Je ne suis pas certain d'assumer d'être accompagné par une moldu, sans vouloir t'offenser. Mais je vais y réfléchir. »

Clara n'en revenait pas, elle venait d'inventer, malgré elle, la pire insulte du monde sorcier.

Childéric de Cornouailles = les baguettes magiques ; Clara Davies = les insultes anti-moldus. Super... Elle était vraiment nulle.

C'est alors qu'une dure réalité la frappa en pleine figure : Elle était un danger. Le futur qu'elle avait connu n'existait peut-être déjà plus, par sa faute.

« Bon, allez, je vais me coucher » lui dit Tom en refermant d'un mouvement brusque son livre sur les _Sortilèges d'Attaque de Niveau Avancé_. « Mais toi, tu devrais rester, ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ce potentiel de concentration dont tu as fait preuve ce soir... ».

Son sourire était taquin, joueur. Il n'était pas agressif et moqueur comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il avait vu. Il avait vu et senti son trouble qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée.

En retour, elle lui tira la langue qu'il reçut en riant un peu plus, ce qui creusa sa petite fossette si charmante. Ce sourire... cette bouche... Il devait arrêter de rire comme ça, il était trop... tentant. Et cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, un peu trop longtemps...

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire. Je ne serai pas là demain soir. J'ai une réception au Manoir Malefoy. »

« Okay. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de bomber le torse comme ça, Tom. »

« Je ne bombe pas le torse. »

« Je t'assure que tu bombes le torse. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est de la mauvaise fois, ça. »

« Peut-être, mais toi, tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtais de me regarder... »

« Dans tes rêves »

« Dans _tes_ rêves, tu veux dire... »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Bonne nuit, Clara. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit. »

« Essaie de ne pas trop rêver de moi... »

Clara prit sa chaussure et l'envoya de toutes ses forces vers Tom qui la dévia d'un petit coup de baguette, toujours ce fichu sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et monta dans sa chambre.

« Je t'emmerde, Jedusor ! » cria-t-elle pour être sûre qu'il l'entende.

Elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 _Je suis en pleine période de concours donc je ne vais peut-être pas publier la semaine prochaine ou alors un petit chapitre. En tous cas, j'espère vraiment que ces quelques chapitres vous ont donné envie de lire la suite afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les débuts de Lord Voldemort._

 _Gros bisous à toutes et à tous et à très bientôt._


	8. Chapter 8

Me voici de retour après une (très) longue attente, avec la suite de cette histoire pour laquelle je n'ai aucune avance :-(

La raison ? La naissance de ma fille ! Un vrai petit ange qui m'a vidé de toute énergie vitale pendant quelques mois.

Mais maintenant que j'ai bien récupéré, j'espère pouvoir prendre le temps de ses siestes pour écrire un peu.

 **Chapitre 8**

« Je t'emmerde, Jedusor ! » entendit-il crier d'en bas.

Clara était encore pire que lui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre pour avoir le dernier mot. Tom soupira, pensant qu'elle était un peut trop comme lui pour son propre bien, à la différence qu'elle portait la lumière là où lui n'était que ténèbres. Et surtout, c'était une moldue, ne l'oublions pas ! Mais, par Merlin, qu'il aimait être auprès d'elle ! Il voulait le lui cacher, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait été très heureux ce soir de porter une robe de sorcier ample. La proximité de Clara avait eue raison de son self-control et la preuve du désir qu'il avait pour elle était douloureusement persistante. Tom avait toujours été assez prude dans ce domaine. Il ne s'était même jamais donné de plaisir tout seul. Ainsi, lorsque, une fois seul dans son lit, sa main effleura son entre-jambe tendu, une vague de plaisir le pris par surprise. Il retenta l'expérience, un peu coupable. Cette fois-ci, le plaisir s'accompagna d'une douce chaleur qui lui rappela la peau de Clara, et son regard magnifique braqué sur lui. Sans qu'il ne sache à quoi s'attendre, de puissants jets chauds vinrent souiller ses draps sous un cri guttural qu'il ne put réprimer.

Conscient de ce qui venait de se passer, Tom rougit comme une adolescente, c'en était ridicule. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, déchiré entre le désir et l'affection naissante qu'il avait pour Clara, et les promesses qu'il s'était faites. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces sentiments incontrôlables qui le submergeaient. Il devait rester concentrer sur son plan et ne pas se laisser distraire. Mais elle était là, omniprésente, toujours devant son regard ou dans ses pensées. Le cœur affaiblissait la tête, il l'avait toujours dit et voilà qu'il en avait la preuve. Si seulement il pouvait faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée...

Tom était lasse de cette situation, incapable de trouver une solution satisfaisante.

Il y avait tant de zones d'ombres autour de Clara, il serait idiot de lui faire confiance. Et il y avait cette nouvelle : Tom pourrait peut-être faire de la magie sans baguette ! Il y a encore quelques semaines, cela l'aurait excité plus que toute autre chose. Mais ça, c'était avant Clara et son regard hypnotisant.

Encore un peu essoufflé, il essaya de maintenir toutes ses pensées sur les baguettes et le pouvoir qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir. Mais dès que ses paupières se fermèrent pour le plonger dans le doux monde des rêves, c'est auprès de Clara qu'il se retrouva.

« Alors, pour cette virée à Londres, tu as réfléchi ? »

Clara était affalée à table et mâchonnait un morceau de pain qu'elle avait trempé dans son thé. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et ses boucles désordonnées. Elle attendait la réponse de Tom sans le quitter du regard un instant. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le regarde avec ce regard-là. Elle obtenait de lui ce qu'elle voulait quand elle fixait ses yeux dans les siens, c'était déloyal. Peut-être devrait-il les lui crever pour se libérer de son emprise.

« Une heure maximum. Après je te ramène, j'ai beaucoup à faire. »

« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Oh ! Merci, Tom. Merci, merci, merci. »

Clara s'était levé et avait entrepris une sorte de danse euphorique.

« Veux-tu bien cesser de sautiller dans tous les sens ? Tu me donnes le tournis. Nous partons dans vingt minutes, ça ira ? »

« Je cours me préparer ! Et, merci encore. »

« Ne me le fait pas regretter. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai irréprochable. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Clara lui sauta au cou et lui donna un énorme baiser sur la joue.

« Tu vois, je regrette déjà. »

« Mais non, Tom, tu ne dis que des bêtises. »

Il allait rétorquer qu'il avait finalement changé d'avis, qu'elle était trop enthousiaste pour que cela se passe bien, mais elle était déjà partie à l'étage pour se préparer. Elle avait couru comme si elle avait deviné qu'il pourrait changer d'avis d'une seconde à l'autre. Il l'attendit alors, résigné. Elle redescendit dix minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et parfumée. Quel dommage, se dit-il. Elle sentait si bon au naturel, ce parfum entêtant était fait pour les femmes sans substance, fades et vulgaires, tout ce que Clara n'était pas.

« Clara, avais-tu réellement besoin d'en faire autant ? Je ne vois pas trop comment tu peux passer inaperçue, car nous sommes bien d'accord que tu vas te faire _transparente_... Lorsque nous serons sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu resteras à bonne distance de moi, il ne faudrait pas que l'on m'associe à toi. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Clara releva le menton, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le grand sorcier. Alors ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi. Le parfum est affreux. Et la vanité ne te va guère mieux. Allez, on y va. Accroche-toi à mon bras. »

Tom transplana, Clara agrippée à son bras, jusqu'à une ruelle proche du Chaudron Baveur. Elle chancela légèrement à ses côtés, mais elle ne vomit pas, à sa plus grande joie.

« Tu finiras par t'y habituer. »

« Mais... je me souviens à présent. Tu m'as déjà fait transplaner, dans la forêt ! Alors comme ça, c'était toi. Tu es venu me chercher ! »

Son sourire était désespérant.

« Qui d'autre aurait pu te ramener ? »

« Je ne sais pas... des fées ou des lutins. »

« Clara, la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Grandit un peu. »

« Je te rappelle que tu es un sorcier... »

« Certes, mais les fées n'existent pas, contrairement aux sorciers. Bon, nous arrivons. Une fois que nous serons passés côté sorciers, nous ne nous connaissons plus, compris ? On se retrouve dans une heure. »

« Tu n'aurais pas un peu d'argent ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? N'as-tu pas déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« C'est juste au cas où... »

« Non, tu m'as déjà coûté assez cher comme ça. »

« S'il-te-plaît... »

Et voilà, elle recommençait avec ses yeux. Cette fille était nocive.

« Oh, que tu es agaçantes ! Très bien. Nous passerons par Gringotts avant. Mets ta capuche, et baisse les yeux, que personne ne puisse se souvenir de ton visage. Tu marcheras quelques pas derrières moi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire le moindre mot, et surtout, arrête de sourire ainsi, tu as l'air d'une parfaite idiote. »

Tom avait peur. Si une de ses connaissances la croisait, il était certain qu'il aurait des questions. Cette fille était loin de passer inaperçu comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait de la classe et de l'allure. Son sourire était trop éclatant, et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient à lui. Nul autre n'avait le droit de croiser ce regard qui était sien. Il découvrait un sentiment nouveau : la jalousie. Car pour la première fois, il allait devoir la partager. S'il pouvait crever les yeux de tous ces imbéciles qui se croiraient autorisés à la regarder, il le ferait sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Un éclair de violence à cette idée le traversa tout entier. Ce besoin irrépressible de faire du mal et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'envahit. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assouvi ce besoin naturel et ses sens se firent soudainement plus vifs, à l'affût d'une personne à malmener mais ne trouva que Clara qui semblait s'impatienter.

« Viens, c'est par ici », dit Tom en la prenant par le bras pour la diriger vers la cour où se trouvait un mur de briques, passage secret vers leur destination. De sa baguette magique, il tapota sur les briques qui s'écartèrent devant le regard émerveillé de Clara. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Il en était à la fois irrité et charmé.

« Les yeux rivés vers le sol. Pas un mot. » lui rappela-t-il avant de partir le pas pressé devant elle. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la banque sorcière, presque en courant. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assurait que Clara le suivait. Une fois dans la banque, il alla directement voir un gobelin du nom de Fripot.

« Tom Jedusor. Coffre 234. Je viens faire un retrait »

« Avez-vous une clef, Monsieur Jedusor ? »

Sans un mot de plus, Tom sortit une petite clef argentée de sa cape et la posa sur le comptoir.

« La demoiselle est avec vous ? » demanda le gobelin avec indifférence.

« Euh... oui. Elle vient avec moi. »

Les gobelins avaient beaucoup de défauts mais pas celui de l'indiscrétion alors Tom ne s'inquiéta pas.

Clara sur ses pas, il suivit le gobelin vers un chariot de mines qui le conduirait à son coffre. Bien que distante de quelques mètres, Tom ressentait la joie de Clara d'être là. Il dut lui jeter un regard sombre pour lui rappeler de taire cet excès d'euphorie.

Le coffre de Tom n'était pas très rempli, à peine quelques Gallions dont la majorité provenaient des dons des messieurs Malefoy et Black qui avaient décidé d'investir en Tom quelques Gallions - une somme dérisoire de leurs fortunes respectives. Il donna un Gallion à Clara qui le regarda médusée.

« Merci, Tom », chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Son cœur faisait un bond à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom et, une fois de plus, il réagit à ce son merveilleux. Oubliant un instant la présence du gobelin, il lui sourit de bonne foi.

« De rien, _ma_ Clara... »

Il avait dit ces mots d'une voix si basse qu'elle aurait pu ne pas les entendre. Mais à la couleur rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de la jeune femme, il était clair qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque sarcastique. Son regard se perdit un instant dans la prunelle brillante de ses yeux.

Un raclement de gorge impatient derrière lui rappela soudainement à Tom qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. « Ces messieurs dames ont-il fini ? »

Le gobelin Fripot était dans le chariot, prêt à repartir. Il avait assisté à toute la scène qui était bien trop mièvre pour que Tom l'assume. Heureusement, les gobelins ne s'occupaient que de leurs affaires. C'était là leur plus grande qualité. À vrai dire, ils semblaient peu intéressés par la vie ordinaire des sorciers, ce qui allait très bien à Tom.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. Nous arrivons tout de suite. Clara, j'avais dit pas un mot. »

Il avait reprit un ton sévère, plus adapté aux risques qu'il prenait. Ils n'étaient pas tranquillement à la maison, ils étaient en terrain hostile. Tom se devait de rester sur ses gardes.

Le retour à travers les galeries sinueuses et sombres de la banque se fit dans le silence le plus complet et, lorsque le chariot s'arrêta dans un grincement métallique, Tom sortit sa montre gousset, lui donna quarante-cinq minutes sans un regard pour elle puis s'enfuit le plus loin possible.

Il devait se recentrer sur la nouvelle étape de son grand projet et balayer l'existence de Clara. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander, il prit deux profondes inspirations avant de pousser la vieille porte qui fit retentir la petite clochette.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparut d'entre les étagères parfaitement rangées qui contenaient des milliers de petites boites en bois renfermant leur trésor : des baguettes magiques.

« Bienvenue chez Ollivander ! Oh, je me souviens très bien de vous, jeune homme. C'est une baguette très puissante qui vous a choisi. Figurez-vous que je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Avez-vous un quelconque problème avec la votre ? »

« Non, aucun problème. Bien au contraire, sa puissance me convient parfaitement. En fait, je viens vous voir car je suis diplômé de Poudlard et... »

« Oh, déjà ! Que le temps passe vite. C'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour où je vous ai vendu cette baguette ! Vous étiez venu avec Dumbledore en personne. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup dans ma boutique celui-là. »

« Oui… et, euh… où en étais-je ? »

« Vous me disiez que vous étiez jeune diplômé... »

« Ah, oui ! Et l'art des baguettes, qui n'est malheureusement pas étudié à Poudlard, est un domaine qui m'intéresse grandement. Je me demandais donc si vous auriez l'incroyable gentillesse de répondre à certaines de mes questions voire, j'ose à peine le demander, me prendre en stage pendant quelques temps... »

L'homme le regarda par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes.

« Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre des stagiaires... »

« Oui, je comprends très bien. Voyez-vous, j'ai lu récemment un livre passionnant, rapportant l'arrivée assez mystérieuse de la baguette magique dans le monde sorcier, et c'est ainsi que m'est venue cette réflexion : qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier sans sa baguette ? N'y avait-il pas de sorcier auparavant ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si. Où voulez-vous en venir ? Si c'est l'histoire des baguettes magiques qui vous intéresse, j'aurais d'excellentes références littéraires à vous conseiller. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais vous êtes assurément le meilleur dans le domaine et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas là le genre de sujet qu'il est possible de maîtriser par la seule lecture d'un livre, aussi bon soit-il. Il n'y a que par le contact de l'objet, et par votre expérience incroyable, que je pourrais obtenir la connaissance que je souhaite acquérir. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun cours là-dessus à Poudlard. »

« N'avez-vous pas des cours d'histoire de la magie ? »

« Oh, si ! Mais, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu notre cher professeur nous parler d'autre chose que des sorcières brûlées ou de persécutions toutes aussi barbantes les unes que les autres. »

« Et, Monsieur Jedusor, que souhaitez vous faire de toutes les connaissances que je pourrais vous apporter ? Quelles sont vos motivations ? »

« Ce n'est que pour ma culture générale, pour épancher une soif de connaissance immense. Il est regrettable que si peu de gens s'y intéressent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est regrettable, en effet. Bien, alors je vous prends à l'essai une semaine. J'essaierais de répondre à vos questions. Mais je ne pourrai pas vous rémunérer. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Alors très bien, je commence quand ? »

« Venez lundi, que je vous trouve quelques occupations vous permettant d'être en « contact avec l'objet ». »

Tom n'était pas naïf, il percevait les doutes de Monsieur Ollivander. Mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'était le principal. En fait, Tom obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Il remercia poliment son nouveau maître de stage et sortit, direction l'Allée des Embrumes. Il devait trouver un cadeau original à Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, un cadeau digne des grands sorciers qu'ils étaient. Monsieur Malfoy lui avait répété : Tom était un gentleman, il devait agir en conséquence s'il voulait être intégré à ce milieu de sorciers au sang pur.

L'Allée des Embrumes étaient toute petite et n'accueillait généralement que des gens qu'il était préférable de ne pas regarder dans les yeux.

Il entra dans une petite boutique d'antiquités sans nom, toute en longueur où d'innombrables objets étaient disposés sur des grandes tables.

« B'jour M'sieur ! Z'avez b'soin d'un renseignement ? »

Une petite vieille toute courbée avait surgit du fond du magasin.

« Bonjour Madame. Je suis à la recherche d'un présent pour un couple d'amis très chics. »

« Z'avez c'te miroir. Miroir de Rised qu'il s'appelle. Mille deux cents Gal'. »

Elle lui désigna un vieux miroir en pieds situé derrière elle.

« Hum… n'auriez-vous pas quelque chose d'un peu moins onéreux ? » demanda-t-il sans un regard vers le miroir qui était de toutes façons beaucoup trop cher pour lui.

« Pour combien ? »

« Cinq Galions ? »

La vieille ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir à un objet qui conviendrait. Elle ne bougea pas d'une ride pendant cinq longues minutes.

« Alors ? J'attends ! »

« C'est qu'mon M'sieur, j'ai rien en d'ssous d'cent Gal'. »

« Bien, alors inutile que je perde plus mon temps chez vous. »

« Tss. Partez pas, M'sieur ! J'peux p'têtre faire un geste. J'ai c'magnifique jeu d'échecs. »

Elle lui désigna un jeu dont les pièces se mirent soudainement au garde à vous.

« Oui, il est très beau, mais je n'ai que cinq Galions, pas cinq cents. »

« Disons les cinq Gal', et un service... voire même _que_ l'service ? Z'êtes jeune, gardez donc vos sous. »

La générosité n'était pas une qualité qu'avaient les commerçants, surtout pas ceux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour Tom, c'était très clair que le service ne serait pas anodin, qu'il vaudrait bien plus que les cinq cents galions du jeu d'échecs, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit parfaitement illégal.

« De quel genre de service parle-t-on ? »

La vieille sortit un calepin et un petit crayon de sa poche et sur le coin d'une table, elle griffonna dessus avant de tendre le papier à Tom.

« C'te dame, elle a une coupe de bronze qui m'intéresse. Y'a d'la d'mande sur ce genre de trucs. J'ai mis l'adresse. J'suis sûre que vous trouverez d'quoi la faire plier. À moi, c'est sûr qu'elle m'ouvrira même pas. Ça vous va ? La coupe contre le joli jeu d'échecs ? »

« Et qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, cette coupe ? »

« Rien qui t'regarde, mon p 'tit. »

« Bon, d'accord, marché conclu. Seulement, comment saurais-je que c'est la coupe que vous cherchez ? »

« Oh, ça, tu la r'connaitras ! »

Tom repartit de la boutique avec son jeu d'échecs ensorcelé parfaitement emballé sous le bras, le petit papier de la vieille rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa jaquette et un marché plus que douteux sur les épaules.

De retour sur le Chemin de Traverse où l'air était nettement moins pesant, Tom franchit la porte de la librairie dans l'espoir de trouver quelque information utile sur les baguettes lorsqu'il surprit entre deux étagères, un visage familier, qu'il avait presque oublié. Clara était concentrée dans la lecture d'un livre. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approcha d'elle afin de pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres pincées, elle était totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Malheureusement, Tom ne parvenait pas à lire le titre du livre. Il était curieux de savoir.

Il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre de Clara. Elle ne le vit toujours pas.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? », demanda-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter Clara qui fit tomber le livre. Elle resta bouche ouverte, comme une carpe, les yeux fixés sur Tom qui de son air le plus taquin se baissa lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, pour ramasser le livre qu'il lui tendit. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Clara attrapa vivement le livre que Tom ne lâcha pourtant pas. Enfin, il se détacha du regard de Clara et lut : Les Lois du Temps.

« Intéressant ? »

« Mouais… bof. On rentre ? »

Tom leva un sourcil circonspect tout en lâchant enfin le livre.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait. »

Clara se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis elle reposa brusquement le livre sur l'étagère et sortit du magasin à grandes enjambées. Elle avait l'air triste tout à coup. Son attitude maussade contrastait avec celle qu'elle avait une demie-heure plus tôt.

« Aaah… les filles ! » dit Tom en soupirant. Il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il les avait fuit durant toutes ces années : elles changeaient d'humeur d'un claquement de doigt, et s'offusquaient lorsqu'on n'en devinait pas la raison. Certains garçons étaient ainsi aussi… de vrais Poufsouffle.

Après avoir acheté deux livres sur les baguettes, il se mit à la recherche de Clara qui n'était nul part. Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré, il retourna au Chaudron Baveur où elle était assise, seule, dans un coin, toujours cet air triste figé sur le visage.

« Ah, Clara, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais ? Bordel, Clara… et, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Non, ne dis rien, tes problèmes m'importent peu. Partons ! »

Aucune réaction.

Tom l'attrapa par le bras et transplana avec elle devant le moulin dans lequel elle se rua sans un regard pour lui, puis elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans un lourd claquement de porte.

« Aaah… les filles ! », soupira Tom avec agacement.


End file.
